


One of Repetition

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, Fluff in like one chapter, M/M, Mentions of Murder, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...but that was laughable, really, in the end...<br/>Who would want to kill their own soulmate?</p><p>Right?"</p><p>Dipper Pines wasn't so sure about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

  The first time was not that pleasant.

 

 _     But it was to expect,  _ he  mussed _ , they were suppose to be for one another, the other half that will make a whole... they were suppose to be soulmates. _

 

_Then again, the decisions he made couldn't be helped, after turning twenty and waiting eagerly for his chosen one to appear, and have a year pass by, and then two, three, ten, fifty, eighty... and suddenly he didn't find himself waiting anymore, suddenly they were other things consuming his new-found immortality._

 

_ Bussines to maintain, things to try out, experiences to live... being unable to die turned out to be pretty interesting, more so than to just wait up for the 'love of his life' to show up and strip him of all of his acquired success, to make him age, force him to die. It was fine, though, he hadn't seen his other half for so long that he would probably never see him again, but the Universe being the prick it was, obviously had other plans._

 

_He saw again the chestnut locks and brilliant eyes a day when he was strolling around France's streets, the feeling of warm and completeness he has seemed to forget getting a hold of him, for a moment they just stood there, stunned, and suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his form. How heart warming._

 

_And bitter._

 

_He was able to suppress his resentment for eight years, eight years stuck with a man who made him **disgustingly** happy, feeling time affecting him, destroying everything he was and had built up, then he couldn't take it any longer. He was, ultimately, someone who became used to do whatever he wanted._

 

_     He killed him, annihilated the problem from his origin, everyone said that when your soulmate died or get killed in an unexpected way, you will have to stop aging to wait for them again, now he could assure that it was true. _

 

_He could also assure you felt fire, pain and regret destroying you from the inside the moment you pulled the trigger while seeing the disbelief and hurt from someone you weren't supposed to ever betray. But what could he say? Rules have never been something to stop William Cipher._

 

_     The second time, he discovered that another one of the myths was true, if you killed your own soulmate a scar will appear in the place of the injury; the chestnut hair now covered a forehead decorated with a curious mark on the form of the Ursa Major in the place the lone bullet  penetrated the skull. _

 

_     The next was put over the heart, and it was a little less painful. _

 

_     Over the course of years it no longer pained him, and he took the liberty to explore all of the possibilities, sometimes he was the direct cause, others he paid for the work to be done. The last time he got the boy to comite suicide; he wondered if there will be a scar on the wrist the next time they will meet. _

 

Probably _, every time happened that way, or well, just when he was somewhat the cause._

 

He took a sip of his Margarita giving a thoughtful look from the massive window of his office in the Cipher Company. He will discover soon enough.

 

    It have been eighty years since the last time, after all.

    


	2. Dipper Pines

    He groaned, hearing the obnoxious sound reverberate around his room, a lazy arm extended from under the cozy covers to press the button of the object that was attempting to take the sleep away from him, once he managed to get the sweet silence back in place he let a sigh of content drifting back on to uncounsiouness, in a slow and pleasant way.

    "Wake up, Dipping-Dots!" this time a whine escaped his lips after hearing the hyperactive shout from his sister.

    "Go away, Mabel" he covered his head with his pillow, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance for the abrupt interruption, noticing the steps that strolled around his room.

    "No-uh! You promised to accompany me today to visit Paz, remember?" she responded, while opening the curtains that maintained the light out of his brother quarters. "Besides, it's already late to be sleeping."

    "It's 9:30, Mabel" he squinted his eyes looking to the bright numbers of his clock.

    "But it's probably two in the afternoon in some place, and I put your alarm at nine for a reason."

    "Let me sleep!" he launched a pillow in a half-hearted way to prove his words.

    "To early for you, old man?"she said humoristically.

    "We have the same age, Mabs." Dipper deadpanned, a little after a cryptic smile appeared on his face "Besides, I'm not Grunkle Stan."

    "With the little sleep you got, you are going that way" the girl added after stopping her own giggles.

    "Oh, come on." a scoff "I always go to sleep at a reasonable hour."

    "Two in the morning is not exactly a 'reasonable hour'."

     "It's for me" he shrugged, who needed sleep anyway?

     "And they say I'm the irresponsible one." she rolled her eyes while putting her arms on the hips "You know as well as I that your body needs the rest, Dip, your sleeping schedule is terrible and you need to change that or is going to affect you in more than one way."

     "I know, I know. I promise I will try to get it a little better." he ruffled his hair not daring to look his twin on the eye, he knew it was a lie, but didn't feel the need to upset her about the matter, they have discussed enough about this particular subject.

    "Okay, bro-bro" silence installed itself between the two siblings, with one feeling guilt creeping on his inside and the other trying to figure out a way to make his brother open up a little about the subject.

     "So... can I have some privacy to change, or do you want to watch my underwear?" the male talked at last, intending to take the heavy atmosphere away, laughing with the way her sisters face morphed into an expression of horror while feigning gagging noises, arching over herself until she reached the door to get out, closing the object on her leave.

    The boy gave a sigh the moment her sister was out of the place, getting out of his bedroom sheets with a smile still on his lips, he moved over to his dresser in the look of the clothes to wear on that day, he started to take off his pajamas, drifting on to his thoughts.

    "Are you wearing your alien boxers again?" an unholy scream was thrown by the young man the moment he saw the face of her sister pop from behind the door, throwing his pants towards the entry way, in attempt to make her get out!

    "Close the goddamn door!" it was a screech that got her sister to snicker, and then  she leaved for good.

    "Sorry!" the female called from outside the room, the sound of her laughter echoing down the hall.

    He spent some time trying to get his pulse to calm down and making sure his explosive sister was not going to disrupt him again, then he continued the process of starting his day, admiring the multiple marks that littered a big part of his body; torso, stomach, some part of his legs and wrist, the biggest and most apparent was on his forehead, a frown didn't delay to get a hold on his temple.

    He _hated_ all of them.

    He hated every single part of his body that was scarred since he was born, if his anxious self and paranoid mind wasn't enough on they own, all of the taunting marks really help them a lot. The supposed meaning behind them didn't make it better either. Even when his loved ones always tried to reassure him that they were just some meaning less marks that didn't matter or affect the great person he was, that the people who teased him about it were just jerks that didn't understand.

    In his worst moments he felt the need to shout that they didn't do it either, how could they? They weren't the freaks covered on shameful signs that could only mean that the person he was suppose to be with hated him enough to get rid of him, time and time again, so they didn't have to share their life with his pathetic self. But that idea was laughable, in the end...

    Who would want to kill their own soulmate?

    _Right?_

    Everyday he wasn't able to believe those words anymore, his constant dreams, no... _nightmares_ forced him to always reconsider, to always wonder and doubt of all the proclaims he made or heard from others. Even the therapists he used to visit wasn't able to help him understand or get over the sickening views that assaulted him every night. Seen himself die day after day in the ways signalled by his scars, sometimes more gruesome and  traumatizing than others, managed to get his tool on him in the end, at some point he started to fear the idea to cross ways with the love of his life, to now if his suspicions or the myths were right, but at the same time he felt fear of the immortality that will came with it, the idea of stop aging when her sister will carry on with her life, it hurt. 

    He sighed and put a sweatshirt on, knowing that it would probably to hot outside to tolerate, but wanting to cover himself up as much as possible, taking his old blue hat in his way out from his bedroom.

    Downstairs he was greet by the scene of his parents laughing at a comment Mabel has made, a smile crept its way on his lips.

    "Good morning, everyone" was the greeting he uttered the moment he entered the livingroom of his home, getting the attention of his family members.

    "Good morning, son."

    "How did you sleep, honey?" the question of his mother make him slump a little, but he tried to play it off quickly.

    "Pretty well, mom, I was not even able to get up in the morning" _I made myself exhausted to assure it,_ that didn't left his lips.

    "That's wonderful! No dreams bothered you, right?" she was genuinely happy to hear that his boy was finally doing better.

    "Nop, not at all" he answered that one truthfully, at some point of his life he learned that if he went to sleep being extremely tired, his mind wouldn't be able to make the lurching experiences repeat themself.

    "Very good" the smile of his mother, made his heart clench so he darted his view to his sister.

     "Everything ready, sis?" he inquired, in an attempt to change topics.

    "Of course! I born being ready" the dazzling smile litted the room immediately, and made him less gloom on the inside.

    "Let's go, then" he grabbed the car keys from the bowl they put them in one of the tables.

    "You are not going to take some breakfast?" the curious voice of his father stopped him.

    "We are going to meet up for that with Pacifica, right Mabs?" 

    "Yep!" Mabel confirmed bouncing on his feet, statics by the idea of meeting with her girlfriend.

    "Very well, then" the man in the room conceded after the confirmation, seeing with a smile his son and daughter go.

    "Be careful you two!" was the call they heard while leaving their home.

 

                               ~*~

 

    "Paz!" she tackled the blonde the moment he caught a glimpse of her between the big crowds of the CBD of Los Angeles.

    "Ah!" with an expression of surprise the blue-eyed lady tried to do her best to keep a hold on the form of her over-excited girlfriend, ones done a fond smile took "Hello to you, too."

    The other just gave a content hum, snuggling her soulmate and getting a giggle in response, they haven't seen each other for a while now, so getting to enjoy the presence of their love was primal right now, you don't really know how hollow you really are until you meet your complement.

     Mabel always told Dipper about this, trying to show him that finding his soulmate would never be a curse; he appreciated the gesture but somethings just couldn't be helped, just like the wish of her sister stopping aging  so they could continue being together even knowing the implications, then again, that was a thought whispered in his darkest moment. And Pacifica was a real good friend, and made her sister too happy, to wish her out of both of their lives.

    "Enough of your love party, we are in a public area" he called a few minutes later, getting a surprised look from both girls that separated slowly with a blush in their cheeks.

     "It's not like anyone  would dare to question me" the rich woman scoffed while crossing her arms, looking to the side.

    "That's mostly true, you can also pay them to look other way" the male conceded with a snort that got a dirty look from her sister-in-law.

    "Shut it, Pines." she grumbled, still flustered, getting a hold of her giddy girl before stumping down the street "And let's go."

    "Don't get mad, Paci, you will get wrinkles sooner" the bubbly lady tissed giving light touches to her forehead and getting her to laugh.

    "Mabel, honey, you're going to make us bump into someone."

    "Fear not, dear love! My amazing reflex will prevent that for happening!" she made some 'awesome karate moves' to prove her point, making a lot of curious glances to go their way, and forcing an _i-don't-know-who-this-girl-is-ohmygod-don't look at me!_ expression on her brother, who got a hold of her to stop the strange moves from happening.

 "That's a big enough demonstration for us the mortals, Mabel-san, right Pacifica?" he looked to the named asking for support, that he got swiftly in the form of a quick nod.

    "Yes, It was."

    "Are you too, sure? I have so more awesome moves you could learn about!" 

     "That's fine! We could witness more of them at home." he let go slowly when he was sure his sister wouldn't make anymore sudden moves, and changed the topic to be extra sure "Where are we going again?"

    "A new mall has opened near here, and I heard that it was nice enough, so we could have breakfast and then take a look at it" she moved between the crowds with ease, giving her cellphone a small check to make sure they were taking the right pad, a smile on her face while hearing the excited call of Mabel.

    "It's going to be so awesome! We are going to see a bunch of stuff and shops, maybe I will be able to find a crafts store that got that new type of glitter that I read about some time ago, also...!"

    He started to give the couple a little space when they started to talk about more 'feminine subjects', trying to ignore at the best of his capabilities the fact that he was just the third wheel in there; finding more interesting the action of trying to figure out in which exact part of the LA Downtown they were going, in someway, he was also trying to avoid that little voice inside of his head that told him how everyone was watching and judging, that it didn't matter what he did or try to hide, they all knew about who he was and the dirty secrets he was cover with, how he was so disgusting and-

    _Oh no,_ he breathed out, _ no no no no._ This was not the moment to have a panic attack, not in a public area full of strangers and especially not while his sister was starting to have a good time; he needed to breath, and calm down, he needed to be rational. _No one knows me, I'm  just a dull stranger for the rest of people in here, I don't  need to worry about anything at all; yes, that's it._ A sigh escaped his lips when calmness started to spread in him again, and suddenly he saw the building.

     A strange feeling of dreath filled him up the moment he caught a glimpse of the impotent construction that was in the distance -getting closer with every second- the symbol of a triangle shining under the bright sun of the morning, he swallowed the knot that was forming in his throat and fidgeted a little with his hands; he knew that of all of his fears, this one was probably the most ridiculous, what kind of person felt intimidated by someone they just knew by magazine photos and popular gossips? Him, apparently.

     So what if his dreams showed him being taken down by a man who was just a little bit to similar to the popular CEO? There was nothing to really fear apart from his inconvenient imagination, right? Even if not, science proved that you had almost seven 'clones' scattered around the world. Yup, his phobia and the linger feeling in his guts was just plain absurd!

     Right? _Right_.

     Even if he tended to look away every time a photo of the man appeared on his view, even when he changed the channels of the t.v. a little bit to quickly every time he was there, even if sometimes he just wanted to turn back and admire that face again. It meant nothing, nothing at all.

    And if it did, there was no way they will meet, he almost never visited that part of town and the boring suburb in where his house was, was not really a place for a succesful business man to be; there was nothing to worry about. His luck was not that bad, right?

    Wrong.

    The elegant car that stopped in front of the Cipher Company and the blonde that came down from it proved the point, clad in an elegant suit with the yellow locks enmarking the perfect face, standing with confidence and bringing more than one look towards his way, there he was the infamous William Cipher, the 'Master of the Mind'.

    Dipper Pines, for his part was seemingly rooted to his place, wide-eyed and in utter disbelief, at some point he got caught in one of the most intense senses of dejá vù he has experienced on his whole life, the loud pounding of his heart was what bring him back to the situation in place, the persons passing and bumping into him and the emotions that were trying to swallow him up, the excitement that suddenly was there, trying to push him towards the man, trying to direct him to his soulmate.

     But there was also the fear; because if his suspicions were true, if the dreams that plagued him every night and the marks that covered a big part of him were true, then...

    Then he may have found his soulmate, but he has also found his _murderer_.

 

                                ~*~

 

    He showered in the feeling of admiration that was directed his way the moment he descend from his Corbet, a smirk plastered on his face, he loved the feeling of knowing himself powerful and the effect that he caused, he was respect, adorated even. His attention was take towards the origin of a special kind of look, one that made something inside of him curl with anticipation and another feeling he decided to ignore (it was too warm, too incovenient), one he knew by memory; the eyes that still got that special kind of charm, so wide and cautivating. His smirk grew bigger.

 

    "Found ya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! This is a mess and I have not real concept of what slow build is, I still hope you like it!  
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Like Icarus

    One could expect a lot of things when meeting their soulmates, there could be surprise, excitement and most surely, one or two tears; what was not really to expect was one of the members to look terribly conflicted before volting to the opposite direction where he was suppose to be going.

    At first, the boy just stood there with disbelief clear on his face, he waited a second or two for a reaction that he didn't get, until he decided that maybe it was one of those occasions in which he would have to make the first move, oh well, he took a step forward, and that was the only thing that was need for the boy to step back and run for his dear life down the street. Now was his turn of being surprised, looking towards the path the other male has taken, until the form got lost between the swarm of people, the two girls that seem to accompany him lost as well, he could swear one of them was the Northwest's heir, even though he was not really sure.

    A frown took place on his features, being replaced by a wide grin just a moment later, things were always more fun if there was a chase, the feeling of thrill always made more satisfying getting the price. He turned away and entered his company, there was a lot of investigation to do.

 

                              ~*~

 

    He was aware of his sister's call, and the worried tone that came with it, his brain, however, being just a step away to go into overdrive decided that he has had enough the moment he saw the man take a step towards him; it was almost like instinct, a ring inside of him that shouted DANGER and then made him get away as quickly as possible from the place.

    Even now, with his thoughts feeling less muddled and his emotion getting over some control, he was not able to stop his race between the body's on the streets, and _wow_ , if he stopped to considerate just a thing or two about the situation, he would be really amazed by how his physical condition has really improved since he started to go to yoga with her sister, the doctors suggested that having an activity that helped him into alleviate some stress could really help him out, Mabel immediately jumped with the suggestion of being yoga-partners, and not really feeling up to try another sport on his own, he accepted, what was there to lose?

    _Nothing, absolutely nothing_ , the benefits that were actually coming out of it proved the point.

    He finally come to a stop when he reached a little alleyway, leaning against one of the walls and taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm his ragged breathing and rapid heart, he messed a little with his hair giving a huff, a minute or two later he was reach by his twin and the blonde that were as agitated as him.

    "W-wow, bro-bro. When did you get so athletic?" the female twin was the first to talk between puffs of air, trying to calm the situation before asking more serious questions, like what the actual hell made her brother volt away like some kind of scared animal.

    "Yeah. Like what the heck, Pines?" the heir gave a tired nod, and directed her gaze to the man who seemed just verily able to keep up straight "I didn't even knew you were able to run." she catch up with the intentions of her soulmate pretty quickly and not wanting to ruin her set-up, she decided to alleviate the situation at the best of her capabilities.

    "Ha, impressive isn't it?" it was a retort with nothing apart of feigned humor, he was grateful for how they were giving him space about why he had that kind of reaction "Yoga really has its benefits after all."

    "Yes, it does!"

     The cheerful remark bring an awkward silence into place, with neither of them knowing what to say, the female twin didn't want to pressure her brother about it for the fear of upsetting him, and the male was not really feeling up to lie to her; it was complicate, having something to say but not really wanting to do it for having in consideration the emotions of other people. Maybe they should have some time to think about it? Or threatening directly would be better in the end? Probably not, pressure things weren't the best decision when touchy subjects were at play.

    She throw curious glances between the brunettes that seemed to be deep in thought, a few minutes later and the silence started to fed her up, she pursued her lips and finally rolled her eyes deciding to end that moment "So, are we still going for breakfast?" her question granted her with two surprised pair of eyes over her figure.

    "Oh! I guess?" Mabel was not sure about it, because _yes,_ she was really excited about being able to spend time with her girlfriend, considering that college and responsibilities  had been getting in the way, but she could wait if it meant having an excuse to make her anxious twin out; she was sure that if it wasn't for her insistence, Dipper would just be from school and back to home "Are you up to it, bro-bro?"

    "Umm..." in all honesty, he just wanted to run back home, hide under his covers and ignore the existence of everything for the rest of his weekend; the hopeful look on his sibling forced him to reconsider his decisions, he couldn't just take this moment away from her, but he knew that if he told her he was not really in the mood of being out, she will immediately decline the offer herself just to accompany him. There was still the option to weave a believable enough excuse and hope it was enough for her sister " Being honest, sis, I remember I have some homework that needs to be done, and it's getting late already." to prove his words he took out his cellphone to check the hour.

    "Well, we should probably start to head home, then" she couldn't stop the disappointed look that was install on her face.

    "No." just when she was turning around to give and apology to Pacifica, the call of her brother got her attention back to him "I'll head home, you will go with the blonde over there and have a nice and love-dovey day."

    She gapped at the words, it was not the first time Dipper told her to go without her, it was still impressive that even when his brother just succumbed into panic a few minutes ago was willingly accepting to get back home on his own "Dip, no..."

    "I don't want to hear it, you have been complaining for almost a month now how you haven't been able to be with Pacifica, so for my own sanity sake, I want you to go to that mall and have a good time. Understood?" he knew that his authoritative expression was laughable, it didn't matter when you get your protective sister to giggle slightly.

    "Just if you are sure, captain" it was mocking and got both of them to smile.

    "Of course, go and have a nice day." 

    "Thanks, Dipping sauce" the brunette embraced the form of her brother in a tight hug, even when some of her doubts were still bugging her.

    "We can talk when you get home" it was an uncertain whisper that pop-up in an attempt to sooth his sister, it seem to work, from the way the slightly taller figure relaxed.

    "Okay, but just if you are sure."

    "Are you done? This place is really starting to get on my nerves" there was a scoff that got the attention back into her figure, she saw how the male fidgeted with his arms and how the female flushed for having temporally forgotten of her girl.

    "Sorry, Paci, we got a little carried away." She made a shy movement and moved to be next to the blue-eyed lady, giving a smile.

    "Yeah, sorry for the shitty experience. I'm pretty sure your clothes didn't appreciate the sudden movements."

    "They are of better quality than any of your clothes." she retorted with no real spice "You are just lucky I wasn't wearing high heels today."

    "That would have been inconvenient." the girl next to her mussed.

    "Well, it was good you weren't." he nodded with a chuckle "Now go and give my sister the best date of her life."

    "Will do." She agreed grabbing her girlfriend's hand "Come on, sweet-heart."

    "Okay, see you later bro-bro!" they gave to each other, and then parted ways. 

         

                               ~*~

 

    "Mr. Cipher, Mister Strange is waiting outside your office." 

     He didn't look away from his computer screen, pressing the button on the inter-com before answering "Make him come in." 

    "Yes, Mr. Cipher."

    Not a moment later, Theodore Strange appeared in the elegant office, with his dark hair tamed and slicked back, a professional suit as it's clothing. 

    "William." he made a small vow, eyeing thoughtfully the figure of his business partner.

    "Taddy! What brings you here so suddenly?" the files he has been opening were leaved forgotten to put all of his attention in the man who just entered, seeing how the cheerful call got him and annoyed frown.

    "Don't call me that." it was a scoff, Bill knew he didn't appreciate the nickname.

    "Jumm, still sore about the event, _Theodore_?" it was a call full of mischief that got a deeper scowl on the others face, his smirk grew bigger "I see, one would think that all of this years have made the trick to your conscious."

    "That's not what I come to discuss." he tried to relax the hold that he got over the folders on his hands, ones he got more control over his actions he finally spoke again "I come to bring you the lasts reports."

    "Ahh~ You are no fun, square." his body slumped against the chair on a childish gesture making his partner shook his head disapprovingly.

    "I still don't get how you manage to get your company to the top with those attitudes." the documents were put over the mahogany desk, being lazily taken by the other male that check them with disinterest for a while.

    "I have tons of years of experience on this game, my friend." he handed the things back with an approving hum "As for the rest, I need you to keep up with me for a reason." a wink, and his eyes traveled back to his computer screen, the gesture didn't go unnoticed by the black-haired male.

    "What are you checking?" the curiosity was there, not many things managed to get Cipher's interest nowadays.

    "I found him." Tad didn't need any other explanation.

    There was a little silence.

    "When?"

    "Just this morning." a special glint got hold of his eyes "It was quite interesting."

    "How so?"

    "The boy just stood there for a while, he's as pretty and naïve as I remember, I remained in place waiting for him to come running to me like so many times before, but he just remained put! Like he has seen a ghost!" he snickered before adding in a more serious tone "Just when I gave a step forward myself, he got out of his own head and ran away to the opposite direction, with this terrified expression on his face. Almost like he knew, even when that's _imposible_."

    His eyes widened when the sentences ended "Interesting, indeed." he conceded in a thoughtful way.

    There was another bit of silence.

    "Any signs of yours?" the question made his partner to grit his teeth, he smiled.

    "You already know the answer." he was not up to that subject, the blonde knew how much he hated it.

    "I guess that works, too." he shrugged, getting his attention back to the computer "Hey, Tad, do you know if the daughter of the Northwest has met her soulmate recently?"

    "Oh, yeah." that question caught hin off ward, he recovered quickly and added "It was on the news, if I recall correctly it was a middle class girl that responded to the name of..." he think a little to remember "Mabel Pines, I think?"

    "You wouldn't know if this 'Mabel Pines' has a brother?" 

     It was his turn to shrug "The news didn't say anything about a brother. Why do you care, though?"

    "Miss Pacifica was next to a girl who looked awfully similar to my soulmate, it's somewhat useful to get information about him."

    "I see..." he reminded another few seconds there "Is that all you needed to know?"

    "Yes, you are dismissed" he made a signal towards the door not looking away from the object.

    The man with black hair just gave a curt nod before turning around, directing his body towards the door, ones he reached his destiny he turned around to give a last deafeted glance to his boss, there was nothing he could do, he excited the room completely and marched away, the guilt will probably consume him if he stayed any longer.

    Bill for his part scanned article after article with ease, stopping in an archive in particular, with a smile similar to the one of a wolf stretching his lips, the photograph of two brunettes being what interested him on the page that talked about the life of bubbly and creative Mabel Pines, soulmate of the well-known Pacifica Northwest and sister of young genius...

    " _Dipper Pines, huh_?"

 

                               ~*~

    He sighed contently ones his teacher gave the end call to his last class of the day, he slowly packed all of his things trying to make time for his classmates to leave, ones the place was almost empty, he put his backpack over his shoulder and excited as well. He was exhaust, more than always, but with the event that took place just two days ago, it wasn't that surprising.

    He rubbed his temples, remembering how he just gave a quick hello and half-assed explanation to his mother the moment he entered his home, hurrying to his bedroom and throwing himself under his covers in an attempt to protect himself from the exterior, in the end he just tossed and turned around thinking over and over how that would affect the rest of his life, how it could be the end of it. His anxiety consumed him for hours to no end until his sister entered his bedroom in a fuss, telling him about how her day with Pacifica has went, a smile grazed his lips and he listened with interest to the very end.

    And then Mabel asked him about the incident.

    And he very slowly tell her the truth.

    His sister was static the moment the word soulmate escaped his lips, but her excitement was short the moment she caught the serious look on his brother eyes and then the real weight of the situation landed into her, she hugged him and then they talked about the whole ordeal just like every other time.

  _He promised his sister that he will try to give the CEO a oportunity, he didn't promise that he will try to contact him, though._

    For the Sunday in the morning his parents were already aware of the founding of his soulmate, his mother was all over him since the moment he woke up, giving him warm hugs and reassuring smiles and words every moment she could; his dad was more subtle about the situation, with light touches on the shoulder in the show of support. He really thanked all of his actions that were trying to show him reinforcement,  but it was overwhelming non the less (more so if you consider how Mabel was buzzing around him, insisting about the subject over and over again).

    Twelve in the morning and he couldn't take it anymore. His plans of staying home sulking about the problem send to hell, he gave a text to his best friend, Wendy and after receiving a confirmation he was off to her place. They maratoned silly movies the rest of the day, joking about the bad actors and clichés used; for those few hours, the incident remained in the back of his head, unimportant and easy to ignore; the silence and darkness of his room changed that, with his demons haunting him from the corners of his mind and the constant nightmares plaguing him every time he closed his eyes, the paranoia made him realize how simple could it be for the other man to simply dispose of him, to make him disappear, who would dare to question him? Who would dare to suspect of the men who has lost his soulmate?

    The fact that the male has been around for so long didn't help to put his mind at rest, the Cipher company, founded by the person that was still on his lead has been around for at least a millenia, being at the head of global discoveries and progress in different areas. William Cipher was considered one of the most important historical figures, to cry out loud! People admired him, there was some that even worshipped the floor he walked in.

    Dipper would be lying if he said that he wasn't disgusted by how almost every creature on earth adored the business man, all of his internal problems aside, it was hideous how big the ego of the blonde was, for the way he talked, walked, breathed even. It all showed a creature so full of himself that no one deserved to be next to him, granted, he was a big part on human progress but he could surely learn a thing or two about humility.

    That aside, the life of the CEO leaved a lot of questions in the air: How those the man have managed to live for so long? People said that he never found his soulmate, but that didn't explain how he seemed to be older than 20 years, if he hadn't found him then he would still look of that age, right? Unless he had die in a tragic way on the past and haven't come back until now? That was a possibility, too, no?

 

    _What about the scars?_

_And the dreams?_

    

     Being so deep in thought he noticed a little bit too late the group of boys and girls that have formed in front of the building of his faculty, hearing all the whispers, curious remarks and shy giggles of the group, he gave a side glance and covered better with his sweatshirt and his blue cap, the lowest quantity of attention he got, the better things will be for him. 

    He still  tried to see what was all the fuse about, though, and suddenly he caught a glimpse of a familiar car and with his eyes wide and heart attempting to get out of his ribcage, he diverted the look and walked faster, he could distantly feel the eyes of a few guys on his back but ignored it the best he could, until the low call of his nickname started to get louder inside the crowd; he hold one of the straps from his backpack tighter and almost started to run when the rumble of a car next to his figure got him to petrified.

     With the claws of panic nagging at his insides and the strength of the looks on his back, he turned slowly to the side, hearing how the door of the vehicle opened to let out the figure that have haunted him for a while now, he didn't register the surprised gasp of the crew. 

    As elegant as always, he leaned part of his body on the top of his car, looking intently to the boy in front of him, the nervous stance and fearful look, he felt like a wolf that was a step away to catch the deer, the thought bring a sly grin to his face.

    "Can I give you a ride?" he extended his hand in a gentlemanly gesture, seeing how the boy eyed the appendage and his expression passed to be one of controversial thoughts. _Fascinating._

    Every sense on Dipper's head was shouting at him, the alarm of his brain sending red flags to every single part of his body, in a sense, he was ready to just run, run as fast as he was able and never look back. 

    He was terrified, but still, with his promise to Mabel still there and the goddamned feeling of attraction burning him from the inside, he wanted to be near, wanted to know what was the truth behind the marks that littered his body and the man who was in front of him. What was there to lose? _A lot_. Will it be worth it? _He really doubted it._

    Over the course of the years, it was proved to him that his curiosity was too intense to be good, the wanton feeling on his insides pulling him away of reason to obtain answers, like that time he climbed a tree to see what animal was on the top and then fell down and broke his arm. He suddenly felt like Icarus, getting to close to the sun, he just wished to not get burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Things are getting into track, and I hope you have been enjoying the story.  
> See you!


	4. Still alive

    He gave a curt nod before hurrying inside the car, for the moment he didn't trust his own vocal chords to give something apart of a shaky replay or pathetic squeak, that didn't meant he took the offered hand.

    He saw in an amused way the nervous actions of the boy, feeling the starts of interest borning on him, he gave a glance to the rejected hand and curled it into a fist, following the actions of the other male and entering his car.

    For that moment, Dipper was already buckled-up hugging his backpack in a shield of sorts while sending some curious glances to the car interior, it was smooth, elegant, and in all honesty, the must expensive car he ever has the pleasure to be in. He felt like an outsider between the luxury of it all and suddenly, he wondered if being William's soulmate will implicate getting used to receive too much attention.

    _That won't happen if he kills you know_ , a part inside of him whispered and he shuddered and attempted to push those sort of thoughts to the back of his mind, he was already having enough trouble to stay calm inside the situation he got himself in. Even if he was able to accept that getting into the vehicle of his suspected murderer was a decision that deserved more thinking that what he gave to it.

    He distracted himself to the best of his capabilities and suppressed the jump that he felt like making the moment the other man got on the vehicle and once settled directed a smile towards his way, the beating of his heart made a halt and he felt that there was suddenly too much on his head to be dealt with, because feeling attracted and scared beyond belief from the same entity was fucked up, to say the least.

    A snicker resonated inside of him for the reaction he got for the gesture, toying with the kid was always so easy, "Everything ready?" he felt more disappointed that what he let show the moment the only answer he got was another nod, but it was not really disappointment, annoyance? "Of we are, then!" It was more like it.

    He couldn't feel close to sad for the no reciprocation of the guy he killed so many times.

    The Corbet moved forward without more delay, getting faster with every second, leaving the brunette's only chance of protection behind, and suddenly he have the necessity to ask what he should probably have asked from the start "You are taking me home, right?" it was strained but with how fast they were going, he got the right to feel like that.

    "Sure thing, Pine tree" he conceded without too much though, his whole attention in turning the stirring wheel between the other cars and objects that were in the way.

    "Then why haven't you asked me where do I live?" 

    "Didn't feel like it" he shrugged with a grin, giving a side-glance to the nervous boy.

    "You're not planning to dump me on a ditch so soon, are you?" _Oh God_ , did he say that aloud?

    He paralyzed and looked horrified the moment he got to the conclusion that, yes, he said that aloud. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ There was no way to play the situation out, the stunned expression of the blonde proved it, he got no way for salvation after this because if the man knew that he knew, then he surely will take care of him.

    He quickly took his cellphone out and write a goodbye message to his sister: **_'If I don't come back, remember that I love you; tell it to mom and dad as well.'_**

    A shaky sigh passed his lips and he turned to give a last look to the driver, seeing the way he was smiling, no, laughing out loud like he just heard the funniest joke in the world. His eye-brows furrowed in confusion. 

    "You got a nice sense of humor, kid!" a whizz was torn out of him once the attack of laughter ceased down, and he turned to give the boy a toothy grin. "Who would murder their own soulmate, anyway?" the truth was, the comment felt like a sudden revelation of something that resulted impossible, the kid couldn't remember anything, he never did, so why this time would be different?

    It was impossible, yes, but he hadn't been alive for so long to believe in that word; the best he could do for the moment was play it off and hope the kid was really joking, for his own good.

    It wouldn't be fun to dispose of him so soon.

    "O-Oh, yeah! Just joking." he made what he hopped was a convincing laugh that end up soon after it started, with an awkward silence taking place.

    He waggled on his seat with the pounding of his heart resonating on his insides, the nervousness that took hold of him not wavering in the slightness, he unconsciously hugged his backpack tighter and looked to his cell the moment it vibrated with the news of a notification.

    ** _'whats the meaning of that, bro-bro??'_**

**_'I'll tell you at home.'_ **_If I return to it_ , was the bittersweet whisper that made him frown. He received a reply pretty quickly.

  **_'are you alright? D:'_**

    "What got you so glossed to your phone?" his intentions of answering Mabel were cut with that question, with the object gobbling on his hands for the surprise "You're not seeing anyone, right?"

    "O-of course not! Why would I be?" and it was true, no one dared to date someone who wasn't their soulmates, what would be the purpose of their existence if they did? The question was stupid but it helped Dipper to go out of the situation "It's my sister, she is really worried about why I haven't got home already."

    "I see" that wasn't what he was expecting, but he was not going to let the brunette of the hook so easily "Well, I'm sure that if you explain the situation to her, she will feel better."

    "I-I guess..." _shit_ , and now? 

    "Perfect! Where would you like to go, then?" 

  _Home, I want to go home, take me to my house goddamn it!_ "I don't know, what about you?"

    "Well, we could visit this fancy restaurant that it's in the other side of town! Pretty nice, I have to admit, the service... not so much. There was this time one of the waitress gave me a white wine-cup with a Zahyra wine, what kind of high quality institution does that? I obviously got the girl to be fired."

    "Oh, that sounds pretty awful" dread consuming him aside, his sharp tongue wasn't to let the opportunity to prove his unconformity, was this guy serious? Just because a cup confusion, she got the poor woman to lose her job?

    Unbelievable.

    "So you agree?"

    "Of course, a cup confusion it's such a serious matter, like jeez, why didn't you get her to be grilled alive too?" at moments like this there was not a thing to stop him, he'll probably be screaming externally once the momentum was over but the expression he got was worth it, probably.

    He gapped in surprise with the sarcastic question, there was not a single living being that dared to talk to him like that (well, there was Tad, but he always kept some level of respect as well), no one saw his actions or decisions as something bad, because it was him, the incredibly talented and loved William Cipher; who those this boy thought he was?

    _He's your soulmate_, a voice inside of him whispered, _He was always questioning you, remember? Getting under your skin, amusing you, making you happy._

    _And making me sensitive, mortal, old_ ; he spat while gritting his teeth. But he had to accept, it really was amusing.

   Dipper for his part, watched the emotions passing in the other's face, sass dying down, making way to his fear at full force, why couldn't he got a hold of his words for a moment? Now the other male was mad and it was his fault.

    "Emm" he gulped "Yeah, I think you exaggerated" _good way of saving the situation, awesome, really._

    "I got the sarcasm, boy." he answered calmly, a smile crept into his lips a moment later "People don't tend to use it with me, though."

   "It's not that surprising" he whispered, everyone worshipped the figure next to him.

    "You surely are not comfortable here, are you? Is your sister still bothering you?" there will be not point into forcing his precense if the young man was so against it, he should probably be patient and enter his life little by little, so when he noticed again, there would be nothing he could do to change his fate.

    "Yes, a lot, actually" another opportunity, he needed to use it.

    "Tell you what? I don't really want to force you into going if you aren't okay with it, tell me your address and I'll drop you at your home."

    "Are you serious?" even with the buzz of excitement in him, something didn't feel right; the offer was make to easily.

    "Sure thing!"

    Not that he was complaining.

 

                             ~*~

    

     "Here you are, kiddo!" he parked in front a small and average looking home, knowing how actually out-of-place his car was in that part of town.

    "Thank you" he was taking the seatbelt and opening the door faster than what he ever considered possible, his movements were stop when a hand grabbed him from the wrist, desperation building inside of him. He turned to face the blue-eyed person who was smiling.

    "Can I at least hear your name?" he asked innocently, seeing how some irritation took hold of the features of the other.

    "You knew in what University I study, you surely know my name as well" having his emotions played like that could be tolerated to some point, and the point was crossed, he recovered his wrist and descended from the car, closing the door and stumping towards his house. 

    "See you later, then, clever Dipper Pines!" a smirk was on his lips the moment the door of the place closed behind the boy.

 

    It took all of the determination inside of him to not slump down on the entrance, it have been too much to deal with at just one moment, a small talk and presentation would have been alright; being inside a small place with no real control over the situation and for that big period of time? Not really, less considering how little time separated the two encounters he suffered.

    He stood up on shaky legs and was about to continue his way towards the stairs when his sister popped up on the living-room door, looking at him with anger and the slight hint of worry on her features, he braced himself.

   "Mabel, I..."

   "What's the meaning of this?" there was no time to explain himself because the girl was already in front of him, shoving her cellphone in to his face, his messages gleaming on the surface. 

    "I..."

    "You got me worried sick! First, I heard rumors of you getting into the car of a mysterious man, and then, you send me a text saying that you will probably not come back home" she moved he arms trying to show her distress, knowing that she was probably not being fair but she was always to impulsive in her actions to care.

    "I just..."

    "What if he was a kidnapper or a murderer? You are supposed to be the responsible one!"

    "It was William!" he shouted at last, to pressured and distressed, he should probably be more angry about how contradictory was from the woman to be so insistent about him giving and opportunity to the CEO to then reclaim him for doing just that, but she didn't know who was the person he got a ride from, not to mention that she was right "I know I shouldn't have gone with him, God, he could have killed me. But you were so excited about it and I promised you that I will give him a chance, and suddenly he was there and I didn't feel like thinking too much about it because I knew I wasn't going to be able to do it if I gave too much thinking" he felt like hyperventilating with the severity of his actions sinking in, he acted so dumb, his parents always told him how he should never accept a ride for unknown people, and the blonde was an enigma to all of them, not to mention one of his biggest fears.

    And longings.

    His emotional turmoil was received by a pair of arms that hold him tight "It's okay, Dipping sauce" the comfort got him to break,and he let go of the emotions that were drowning him, there was a sob and then a tear, and suddenly he was holding to his sister sweater like a life line, he was so paranoid back then "You're okay."

    And he was, emotionally weak, true, but alive and safe and with his family.

 

    Dipper Pines spend time with his soulmate and came out without another scar, that counted as something, right?

 

    _"Bill?" he felt so confused with the situation, just yesterday they were in that exact room enjoying the company of each other, they were happy, and now..._

_     Now he was trapped between one of the walls and the point of his soulmate's musket, it was terrifying, but incompressible more than anything, this things weren't supposed to happen. _

_"You look like such a lost puppy" he flinched for how mucking the words were, seeing the demented smile on his lover's face, he tried to remind strong._

_"Then explain it to me! Why are you trying to... to kill me?" said those words burned, felt unnatural on his lips. The smile on the face of the other grew bigger, being more tooth that anything else, maybe the man has went crazy and he was going to pay the price._

_     "Don't take it personal" he said casually, while strolling towards him "You're just to inconvenient for me right now." _

_     He swallowed "Why?" the weapon was put down for a moment, and he felt relived by it, maybe it was just another one of the rich man unsavory jokes, yeah, it was probably that. _

_     "You make me to human" and he couldn't do anything the moment the shot was fired and it hit him directly on the forehead. _

_He died._

 

     And then was awake with a jolt.

 

    He moved frantically, feeling the sheets under need him and the sweat coating his skin, the darkness of his room was a well received gift, he heard his erratic breathing and got his hands to the chest, feeling the beating of his heart, and then moved them to his neck to make sure his veins were pumping blood. He sighed and flopped down, he was alive, it was just a nightmare.

    The nightmare.

    The one that felt like the beginning of every night terror that plagued him, it has been so long since the moment he dreamed it... he shivered and flopped down, moving one of his hands towards his forehead, another shiver passing his body and with precision he touched every single one of the points that dotted the place, the points that gave him his nickname and a lot of bad memories to recall. He suddenly felt the urge to rack his nails all over the marks and force them to disappear and take all the horrifying memories away, even if it was just a part of the problem, in the end he managed to suppress the urge and put his hand limp next to his body, breathing in and out trying to calm completely, the sound of his own breaths got him to relax and he stared blankly to the roof, a moment later he felt the itch caused by his sweaty skin and clothes, he grimaced and then stood up with the intention of taking a shower and putting something clean on.

 

    It wasn't like he was going to get more sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! This was a bitch to write, I actually came up with the epilogue while trying to end it up.
> 
> Eitherway, I have an anoucement to make, I'm looking for a beta, gramnar has been an issue to this fic (and I thank the two readers that told me about it) and I will really thank to recieve help about it. If you are interested please let me know in the comments!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and see you in the next update!


	5. Time to Try

  Turns out that when William told him that they will see each other 'later' he really mean ‘I’ll see you tomorrow’.   
  
   Not late enough for Dipper at all.   
  
   When his class ended the next day, he left the building to find another swarm of people (bigger this time), lurking around. With all the commotion he knew that the blonde was back and that destiny probably hated him more than he thought. Still, maybe if he acted quickly he could prevent this encounter, hide away in the building or just break into a run while taking advantage of the human wall formed in front of the car. Even though that didn't work yesterday, the first option might still be effective.   
  
   "Dippy!" Just as he was turning on his heels to get back, he heard a female voice calling him for inside the crowd. He tensed up, beginning to get irritated the moment he realized who exactly was calling him. Stephane Jackson, one of the biggest bitches in the school. She also happened to be the person who instigated the majority of the harassment he suffered since starting at this school. So why was she calling him 'Dippy'?   
  
   With his plan going down the highway to hell and not feeling up to deal with the consequences of ignoring the girl's call, he stared into the mass of people in an attempt to find the woman. He finally found her, smiling and hugging the arm of the CEO, he felt his stomach churn from the sight but immediately knew what was all of her acting about. His irritation grew.

  
   "Hey, Stephane" he took a deep breath and gave the woman an awkward wave, not moving from his spot.   
  
   "Ohh, come on Dip! I told to just call me Steph!" her voice was always so annoyingly high-pitched and bubbly or was it part of her act? "We are excellent friends, after all!"   
  
   "Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," the name thing or that they were 'friends', he didn't specify.   
  
   "Well, you surely are having too much on your head recently, with finding your soulmate and all." The way she honeyed the words made him feel sick, more so with the way she also giggled and looked at Cipher with adoration, and how the other correspond with a smirk.   
  
   "Oh, yeah, it really has been ehh..."  _ terrifying _ "Intense."   
  
   "Naturally," she gave him a sympathetic expression "More so, considering  _ who _ he is."   
  
   "Yeah."   
  
   He shuffled his feet, not really knowing what else to do, maybe he could leave? It wasn't like anyone needed him there, his 'soulmate' was pretty comfortable with 'Steph' rubbing into him and the rest of the people were nothing other than fellow students, and he kind of hated some of them.   
  
   In that moment just a few murmurs disrupted the silence. Bill heard with interest each one of them, from the dazzled ones to the jealous and skeptical, as well as the mocking and cat calls for the filthy opportunist clutching onto him. More importantly, however, he looked towards the brunette that seemed at a loss, the disgust losing ground to the intention of fleeing. Bill couldn't have any of that.   
  
   "Excuse me, miss" he slowly untangled his arm from her. More than happy to finally get away from the chick. Who does she think she is to be able to touch him like that? Not that it was surprising, he supposed, everyone wanted to be in his favor.   
  
   Dipper gulped when he saw the blonde nearing him, what could he do now? There was still the option of running away to avoid the encounter, but that will just augment the cruel words of all the students. Probably causing a lot of rough experiences to come his way, and if that happened, being dead would be better. Besides, the satisfaction of seeing the faces of all the assholes that mocked him, saying that he was pathetic enough to be killed by his own soulmate should be priceless. Decision made, he sighed and got ready for what was to come and not a second later, a pair of polished shoes was in front of his low gaze, he looked up avoiding eye contact.   
  
   "Hi," was the low greeting that came out of his tight throat and caused him to pursue his lips for not being able to hide his emotions better.   
  
   "Hello, darling," he replied evenly. A little smile graced Bill’s lips as he watched Dipper’s nervous demeanor, "How have you been?" he threw an arm over his soulmate’s tense shoulders.   
  
   "F-fine!" was what Dipper managed to croak out for the too-sudden-closeness "And, ehh... you?”   
  
   "Play along if you want to get out of here sooner" he whispered into the ear of the brunette, going for the tender side of the boy could come handy later, it would also help him to get away of the prying eyes of the peasants.    
  
   "Eh?" a little dumbfounded for the sudden petition, he blinked a few times while his brain processed the information, and then it hit him, was the blonde helping him to get out of the situation.   
  
   He smirked at Dipper's confusion and put his plan into action "Everything has been going absolutely great! My business has been moving along nicely and I have been able to come see you." A few bystanders 'aww'ed as he started to guide the boy to the waiting vehicle.   
  
   He blushed at the words and rubbed his arm sheepishly, not fighting against the grip as his mind raced with Bill's gentle actions. They finally reached the yellow Corbet, Dipper facepalming internally at how easily Bill was able to guide him to the waiting car.   
  
   "You two are so cute together!" Stephane squealed, making Dipper wince a little at her tone, before he could speak he was pulled into her arms"I'm so happy for you, Dip-star!"  _ what the actual fuck!? _   
  
   The moment they managed to get the girl off their backs they entered the car with Dipper still waving goodbyes to her, once the blonde made the car move he stopped.   
  
   "I hate her so much," Dipper ground out between gritted teeth, Bill snorted as an amused grin split his face.   
  
   "It was kind of obvious, kid!" he snickered at the surprised look and ashamed blush that took over Dipper's features. Bill continued, "And to be honest, if the girl is planning to make a career out of her acting capabilities, she will end up starving and living under a bridge."   
  
   "So you didn't believe her?" he had the right to feel surprised with that one, the other shrugged.   
  
   "Not at all, you don't get to where I am believing all of the innocent eyes and cute faces you meet around."   
  
   That made him scrunch his nose and he added casually, "You still seemed pretty comfortable with her being all over you."   
  
   "Just because she's a terrible actress, doesn't make me a bad one as well" he directed a wink that got the other boy to divert his gaze, flustered about his own assumptions.   
  
   "So you were pretending?" Dipper asked, trying to play the situation off. He hoped Bill's answer might help to the nagging nervousness that knotted his stomach.   
  
   "Of course," he scoffed "Who would enjoy the company of a girl with more makeup than face and attitude anyway?"   
  
   "That’s Stephane Jackson for you." A laugh was torn from Bill's lips at Dipper's obvious disdain. He continued talking with a bitter tone. "Most of the people just stand her for her economical and social influences."   
  
   "Stephane Jackson? Like the daughter of the owner of 'Jackson's Legal Team'?" Bill asked raising a brow.   
  
   "The same one," Dipper confirmed, giving the CEO a nod.   
  
   The revelation made him cackle, his laugh almost hysteric. "And her father proclaims to be a righteous man with a perfect family, guess he believes her little act. However, I don't, what's the truth between the two of you, Pine tree?"    
  
  "We hate each others guts," he relaxed against the seat, tension disappearing slowly. "But you already knew that, so I will assume you want to know why." Bill nodded as he thought about the matter for a second. "She has always mocked me and gotten others to do the same since she found... an aspect of myself,” he stuttered out, “it's not easy to like someone who does that." Dipper’s eyes glanced out the window, watching the buildings slide by.   
  
   "And what aspect could cause that?" his eyes showed how dead serious this revelation was, the kid was being harassed? According to him it was more that one person, and it all was the fault of the annoying brat that proclaimed to be almost like a sister to him, that simply wouldn't do.   
  
_  He was the only with the right to make the boy's life miserable. _   
  
   "N-nothing important."   
  
   "If you say so" he didn't press the subject, already having an idea of what is all was about.   
  
   "Are you going to pick me up from school everyday?" he asked tentatively. The uncertainty of not knowing what was to come was just too much. Not to mention that being aware of this could actually help him out to form a plan as to how to avoid it, or to just be ready for it.   
  
   Taking into consideration his recent interactions with the blonde, there was really not much that could indicate how correct all of his beliefs were. The first time they saw each other his panic was the only real problem. As far as interactions went, Bill only began casual conversations. He even respected his wish to go home, despite the fact that he should probably have waited for  _ him _ (his soulmate) to appear. Suddenly, there was a lot of shame inside of him that needed to be dealt with. He was scared, yes, but that was no excuse or reason to just run away, he was acting incredibly immature.   
  
_ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _   
  
   The other male went to the extent of finding information about where to look for him. Yet here Dipper was, doing nothing to reach out to him, and for what? So he had a few dreams, they probably just came because everyone bullied him for his birthmarks.    
  
   And to make everything better, he was still alive and with no serious harm. Bill had done nothing other than be kind to Dipper, the epitome of a true gentleman.   
  
_ But what if it's just a trick? An attempt to make me put my guard down and then strike? _   
  
   "Well, yeah," he was pulled out of his internal affairs by that answer, "Unless you want to accept my invitation to take you out and-"   
  
   "No!" he cut Bill off, maybe a bit too forcefully and when he realized this he added "I-I mean, not today, maybe... maybe later "  _ yeah, when my own conscious stop being so conflicted _ .   
  
   "Jeez, kid, relax," an amused smile got hold of him, "I don't bite."  _ Not just yet. _   
  
"Yeah, right." he coughed in an attempt to hide his own embarrassment, this only got the other to laugh. His face reddened again, though he felt more annoyed than ashamed "It's not funny."   
  
"Sure, it isn't!" he grinned cheekily "But you are better than what I expected."   
  
_ At least you're not that easy. _ __   
  
  
  
                               ~*~   
  
  
  
   He sighed once he felt like he could breathe normally again, languidly arriving to the living-room, slumping down on one of the couches. Dipper stared transfixed into one of the walls while his mind wandered back and forth on the same thoughts over and over again. He wasn't really sure how much time he spend that way, startled back into awareness the moment his sister sit down next to him. She imitated his posture, making and expression that attempted to be 'deep in thought'.    
  
   "Was he there again?" she asked, breaking the silence that he had let drag on. Unable to respond verbally, he just nodded "Are you fine?"   
  
   He hesitated but nodded in the end.   
  
   "Good," she replied with a relieved smile. The smile turned coy as the light caught her eye, this was progress, but she knew how to get him to open up. The cryptic look on her brother's face was something that got her to add, "Do you want to visit Mish?"    
  
   Another nod, distraction was good, he needed something to get his mind off his soulmate and all the baggage that came with that.   
  
  
  
                               ~*~   
  
  
  
   "So, he helped you get away from all of your gossiping classmates and then he agreed that the Stebitch was, in fact, a bitch?"   
  
  He made a humming sound of confirmation and then laughed, content for the first time since arriving. The fluffy cat resting in his lap purred loudly with affection, easing all the tension out of Dipper. He returned the affection, giving light pets into the head of the other. He took a sip from his drink, thankful the peace and distraction this place in particular brought him.   
  
   "That's great! Don't you think?" Mabel patted the creature with a smile.   
  
    "I guess it was," he agreed lightly. It was true that he was grateful to Bill for his help in the situation, he felt that he was starting to grow more comfortable with the idea of being with him. However, it was also true that the sort of fear that lived inside of him was deep. Dipper needed more than some nice action or experience to overcome the inlaid fear he’d had of his soulmate for most of his life.   
  
   "You guess so?" Mabel scrunched her nose and gave him a disconcerned look. He sighed and pushed his tea to the side.   
  
   "Yes, I guess so," he affirmed, tugging at his hair "It's just... it's true that Bill has been nice and all, but that's just not enough to set everything right, Mabel. Things like this need work and effort, they need honesty and commitment, I need to learn more about him before I can let myself trust him. All of my life I have had this fear and distrust towards the image of my soulmate and two micro-encounters are not going to take that away. It needs time,  __ I need time."   
  
   "I know, I know," she really did, and she knew this wasn’t easy for her brother, but- "But you are willing to give him a chance, right?"   
  
   "You already know that, Mabs."   
  
   "Yes, but I want you to do it because you're up to it, not just because I asked you to." That said, she gave an expectant glance to her brother’s slouched figure, watching the way he ruffled his hair and sighed while considering her words.   
  
   "Okay, Mabel," he conceded.   
  
   "Promise?"   
  
   "Yes, promise," he replied. Mabel squealed happily and pulled him into a tight embrace, he didn't delay to hug back.   
  
   The angry grunt of the creature that got caught between of them made them part with seemingly embarrassed expressions.   
  
   "Sorry about that, Mishiru," Mabel cooed while giving light touches to the animal’s fur.   
  
   "Yeah, don't be such a grumpy cat," Dipper called out to the fuzzy feline, a hiss was his only answer but it turned into a purr the moment he got back to caressing the cat’s soft fur.   
  
   "He has such a soft spot for you, bro-bro! It's adorable!"   
  
   He smiled and internally hoped another creature had a soft spot for him too, for his own well-being, he was going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter! Some progress is taking place, let's hope is for the best.
> 
> Special thanks to the amazing AngstMom for being the beta to this chapter, and by those, responding my cry for help.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	6. Some Progress

  "It was fine, I guess. If I’m being honest, just having three scenes is not enough to get the proper portrayal of a character as complicated as the Joker," Dipper mused thoughtfully after the blonde made the statement that Jared Leto was a better actor than what people were claiming.  
   "Yeah, well, you may think differently once you see all the cutscenes he had. Seriously kid, he did a great job at capturing the elegant mannerisms of a true madman," the CEO added diverting his gaze from the road to give a poetic expression to the other boy.   
   Dipper shrugged and gave a soft "Maybe," in reply. After a moment of silence he added, "I have always prefered the animated movies, though."   
   "Is that so?" the blonde felt amusement at that, he wasn't well versed on any of the animated works in the film industry.   
   "Yes, I mean, at least in those there aren't ridiculous fights concerning what actor made the best work to represent a character." Bill gave a soft grunt, 'I got the hint, kiddo!' So he added "Besides, the stories are way better."   
   "I can't really give any kind of opinion on that, I'm not really involved in the animated depictions of, well, anything." It was Bill’s turn to shrug, feeling the surprised gaze of the other in his form.   
    "Are you seriously telling me you have never, in your life, had the pleasure of watching the fine art of animation?"   
   "Nope!" He replied, popping his ‘p’ to annoy the other. "It’s really just a bunch of moving drawings, nothing really special about it."   
   "Excuse me?" Dipper scoffed, "You can not just reduce the difficult process that is animating to... that." He gestured wildly at Bill. “That is the single biggest insult to animators everywhere.”   
   "That's exactly what I did!" Bill remarked with humor, enjoying the way the face of the brown-eyed male was filled with indignation, his eyes alight with flame. A large argument as to why animation was so much more than just a bunch of moving drawings was forming.   
  
   A week had already passed, and with it there was some minor changes between both Bill and Dipper when they were together. After the little talk he had with his sister concerning the first few encounters, Dipper had decided to give this whole relationship thing a try. Bill hadn’t killed him, in fact, he’d been nothing other than good to the young male.   
    At first , it was incredible awkward for Dipper, his unsavory fear and suspiciousness getting the best of him, but with time he became able to hold casual conversations with the other. It wasn’t anything intimate or something soulmates were expected to do, but it was better than the awkward and stiff encounters from before.   
   At that point, other students had gotten ahold of the information that Bill had begun frequenting their institution. All the gossip about his relationship with the CEO was attracting a great deal of unwanted attention. It was utterly ridiculous, Dipper was positive that he caught a glimpse of the college principal inside one of the crowds a time or two. It was all just so absurd how many people were interested in them. Bill was really just another human being, Dipper had grasped that much information already. That nagging feeling of fear subsided a little bit after Dipper discovered Bill’s rather nerdy side concerning cinema.   
   Besides, he was still alive, and that was honestly the big point in Bill’s favor. His suspiciousness was reducing bit by bit as the interactions between Bill and him were occurring almost daily, the weekends being the exception. In all honesty, Dipper wasn't really comfortable with the idea of a date just yet. He felt incapable of that level of trust, for the moment, at least.   
_"Even when you continue to get into his car."_ Dipper's mind was constantly overrun with similar phrases, the darker parts of his subconscious desperately trying to tell him that this relationship with Bill would end in disaster. It would remind him ceaselessly, _"You will regret this when you are found dead."_ He did his best to not take it to heart, thoughts like this were merely his paranoia attempting to consume him.   
   Yep, just him being paranoid.   
  
   "Breath for a second, you may just be able to think up another argument," Bill spoke. The college student stopped his rambling with those words, and a frown quickly turned down the corners of his lips.   
   "I have already given you plenty of well versed arguments," he declared, his voice filled with indignation. Bill merely chuckled at the young man’s pout.   
   "My fine taste isn't convinced."   
   "The same fine taste that got you to say Con Air is a masterpiece, or the one that claimed Kill Bill was average at most?" he asked while raising an eyebrow. “Cause if it's any of them, I'm not surprised you don't get just how amazing animation is."

   “What are you implying?” the blonde finally asked while narrowing his eyes.

   “Just that you have a terrible taste,” he replied like it was obvious, causing the CEO to make a little sound of resentment.

   “Maybe that’s the reason why I like you so much,” he said at last, expecting a little blush of surprise and some babbling from the kid.

   He got a movement of shoulders and a snarky reply of, “Or maybe that’s why you like yourself so much,” instead.

   He retained the surprised expression that was forming on his features, his amusement growing the more he listened to the boy. “Sassy, aren’t you, Pine tree?”

   “Did you come to that conclusion yourself, or did your _fine taste_ help you?” the serious look on Bill’s face got him to add, “I guess, just a little bit.”

   “Or a little bit too much.” Whether or not he was amused, Bill was not going to tolerate being smart talked for too long.

 

                                 ~*~

 

    A month went by, and a lot of interaction was made between the two, even with dates still being out of the question, but everything seemed to be going well regardless. Dipper couldn’t really say it was all terrible, there were some interactions that were just purely fun and enjoyable, nothing overwhelming or bothersome. There were times he and Bill just conversed like friends normally do, no problems or quarrels that would rally any discomfort or problems. The only time things got a little out of hand was when they disagreed on some seemingly insignificant subject and they argued. Bill's opinions had clearly never been challenged before, or if they had no one had ever won the argument. Then there were times Bill said or did something that was particularly worrisome to Dipper's well-being. Such a case would be those conversations that turned from something happy and light to dead seriousness in the next. It really only caused more confusion on Dipper's part.

 

   Like, for example, this particular moment.  
  
  “Bill!” Dipper cried out, his only answer was the maniacal cackles of the taller man.

  Dipper mustered up the ugliest scowl he could and glared at the blonde in an attempt to convey how not okay he was with the current situation.

  “Oh my God!” the attempt of showing his displeasure over Bill’s driving was cut short as they almost hit pair of pedestrians, again.  
   He let out a screech looking absolutely horrified as everything around them seemed to blur, the rumble of the car imperceptible to his mind as it went into overdrive with the warning alarms wailing at full force. Sure, the older man has always been a crazy driver but this was just plain insane. Dipper was sure that they were at least double speed limit, not to mention all of the stop signs and other driving laws the CEO seemed to blatantly ignored. Well, it was more like the driver was ignoring the laws, but the point remained. They were either going to crash and die, or Dipper was going to die of a heart attack.   
   “Relax, Pine tree, I got everything under control!” the blonde smiled and spoke smoothly with a wicked gleam on his eyes. To prove his point, he made a quick flick of his wrist and the car took a sharp turn at high speed, “See?”   
  “You almost hit a bunch of kids!” Dipper hissed while giving him a dirty look, “Again!”   
 The other male just made a dismissive gesture and smiled slyly, “But I didn’t.”   
  “This is serious,” Dipper spoke agitatedly, brushing his bangs back momentarily before covering his forehead again. Bill had caught sight of the mark, but chose not to say anything concerning it. “What would you have done if you really had caused an accident?”   
   “You are no fun, kid,” the blue-eyed male pouted, getting the other to roll his eyes, obviously unimpressed. “You need to relax a little bit.”   
    "I will relax the moment we stop moving at speeds that will indefinitely lead to our ultimate demise," the brunette punctuated, crossing his arms.   
    "We aren't driving to our inevitable demise," Bill scoffed and added in a low voice, "Other people's demise, maybe."   
    "What was that?"   
    "Nothing!" the blonde feigned a expression of innocence, coming to a stop for the first time since they started the ride. “There, Pine tree, are you happy now?”

   “Very much, thank you,” Dipper sighed and slumped into his seat, his internal worries subsiding by the second. After a few moments of respite the car started going again, albeit at a much safer speed. “Why do you call me that, though?”

   The blonde gave the other a curious look at the posed question, after a moment he smiled. “What? Pine tree?” A quick nod was his answer. Bill only shrugged, “I have always liked to call other people by nicknames, it’s way easier than remembering their actual names.”

   _It was also the way he used to remember every reincarnation of his soulmate, but the kid didn’t need to know that._

   “Isn’t it, like, the same? I mean you still need to remember the nickname for every person.”

   “Yeah, but I base them off attributes of the person, like special traits or articles of clothing,” Bill explained “For example, I base your nickname off the sign on the cap you seem to wear almost daily. Do you even take it off to sleep?”

   “I see…” Dipper mused and then scoffed, some shame getting a hold of him for the mocking question. “Of course I do! I-It’s just I’m really fond of it.” _and how it helps to hide certain things._

   “Sure, kid.” They were just entering the street Dipper lived on when Bill decided to talk again, “Sooo, have you changed your mind about going out with me?”

   “No.” It was curt and simple, Dipper didn’t provide any sort of excuse or explanation, because he could give none without talking about the internal fear he had of Bill. “Sorry.”

   The apology felt flat, even to Dipper, it was clearly not enough to deter Bill though the man seemed that he would let the subject be for now.

   “Don’t worry, Pine tree. I understand.” Bill really didn’t understand and it frustrated him, because even when the boy was more comfortable in his presence, he just couldn’t get more out of him.

    He took a deep breath in an attempt to relax himself, _it will be fine, the kid will change his mind soon enough._

“Here you are.” The brunette just nodded and exited the vehicle.

“See you tomorrow,” he fidgeted a little with his hands and was about to say something, changing his mind at the last second and reached to close the door.

 _“_ See ya!”

He just waved awkwardly until he lost the sight of the car. _Why can’t I just say yes?_

He knew it was wrong but couldn’t really bring himself to change it, then again, he could probably be the one to chose the place for the date, couldn’t he? If he was the one to ask then the location could be one of his liking and that way, his paranoia will be more at ease.

  With that in mind, he grabbed his cellphone and directed himself to the messages part, selecting the conversation he was holding with his soulmate, a small smile on his lips when he read the last text he received.

    _“He’s such a dork.”_ the brunette thought, and then started to write, he stopped re-read the message, erased and wrote again. Repeat.

   Twenty minutes later and he slumped on his bed,giving his phone a hateful look, before throwing it away from his sight. He could worry about not making a fool of himself after making his homework.  
       
     
                               ~*~

  
  He gave a glance to the outside of the enormous window of his penthouse, adjusting his bow tie methodically. The strange sense of power he was used to having enveloped him completely. At that moment, everything around him was merely a tool to be used, not a person or thing that meant more than just a disposable object. If something no longer served him, then all he would need to do is be rid of it. There were no exceptions to this, everything had a possible replacement in the case they no longer fulfilled his expectations.

  “ _Maybe I could make him drown?”_ he mussed, but then shook his head “ _Some poison could do the trick.”_

But it wasn’t really convincing, he have been wondering about the ‘How-to-dispose-of-his-soulmate’ subject from a while now, with a good bunch of ideas on his head but not being really convinced about any theme, he have used all of those methods at some point, and it didn’t felt right to repeat any in this particular boy.

   Pine tree was especial, afterall.

   Because he was proving to be a challenge, most of the other reincarnations were eager to met him, but the boy was refraining himself, and it was exhilarating. He wanted to know and unravel every single thing about the kid, _why was he different,_ and that got him to the decision to take his time, build a complete world of trust and care around the brunette and then be the cause of it to crumble down.

   But he wasn’t interested in causing another suicide so soon.

    Get a gang to the beat the kid to death while he watched on the side? _Na_.

    He sighed when his train of thoughts was stopped by the sound of his cellphone, he picked it up with no real interest until he saw who was the one to text him.

 

    _Pine tree_.

 

   He read eagerly, other matters leaving his mind with a smile of a strange emotion (amusement, but better, probably) on his lips, a expression of triumph was tore out of him when he end up to receive the information. He knew it was just a matter of time for the kid to fall, he gave a quick answer, the foreign feeling still present, even when he was on his way out of the place.

  
    _‘Would you be interested into visiting a cat café?’_ Was what the message said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter!  
> Okay so, the fic just got to 100 kudos and that's super-awesome, I really want to thank to every person that has commented, leaved kudos and have been following this story until now, seriously, thank you.  
> Also, I'm starting exams this week so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post next week.  
> The beta for this chapter was the incredible AngstMom.


	7. Of First Dates, Cats and Bubble Tea

  "I am not going in there" the blonde deadpanned the moment he saw the interior of the shop.

   "And why not?" his internal affairs were cut short by the voice of the brunette, to whom he directed a horrified look, how could he be so calm about entering _that_ place?

   “It’s full of cats, Pine tree, _cats_ !” the CEO nearly screeched, “The most horrifying and obnoxious _things_ on earth!”

   The café was attractive at first glance, the exterior pleasant to look at and the interior not bad either, Bill had to at least admit that much. It was an open space with light colors and furniture that had small cushions surrounding their respective tables, some houses and toys were scattered around whilst leaving a space on the center of the establishment. The roof contained some small hanging constructions in an intricate manner, big windows looking out all around and letting in light, and a large counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. If Bill was being honest, it seemed like a pretty cozy place, but there was a big problem...  
   It was full of cats.   
   Cats of all different sizes and races, moving around the place like they owned it, and the sight alone was enough to force the blonde to grit his teeth to keep from showing his distaste. Bill hated cats, a lot. They were problematic creatures with  terrible attitudes and an ego too big for their tiny bodies. It irked him how the animals could just ignore the importance of his presence, they should be adoring him like the rest of the creatures on this miserable planet. The only exception to this was Pine tree, but the boy has always been a special case.   
   So the point reminded, William Cipher despised cats, and he would be damned to enter a place full of them.   
   The boy raised an eyebrow, unimpressed by the whole outburst before adding “Why do you agree to come to a _cat_ café, then?”

   “I didn’t know they were going to be literal cats,” he scoffed indignantly while crossing his arms over his chest.

   “I guess that explains why you came dressed in an elegant suit,” the young man mused with a smirk.

   “Exactly! I was expecting something more elegant, not _this_ ,” Bill gestured to the cafe. “You could have put more effort into selecting our date location, kid.” He let his arms drop to his sides.

   The shorter male scowled in annoyance, “Well, excuse me if I’m just a simple middle-class mortal and couldn’t think of something more elegant for your royal ass,” he grumbled, sarcasm dripping from his every word, and before he could feel any form of anxiousness for snarking at the older man, Bill snorted.

   “You’re right, my car is probably the most expensive place you’ve ever had the pleasure to be in. I shouldn’t have asked you for more than what you knew,” he taunted with a cocky smile, his bad humor put aside for the moment.

   “At least I’m not the one who thought there weren’t going to be cats in a _Cat Café_. Seriously man, what were you expecting? A bunch of dogs?” He bit back with a small laugh. Bill, however, didn’t take his ‘insolence’ lightly.

   “Don’t get smart with me, Pine tree,” he warned. The day wasn’t going according to his expectations, and the boy pointing out his obvious mistake was enough to turn him sour.

   The clear warning in Bill’s voice had Dipper gulping nervously. “So, yeah…” he trailed off, hand going up to rub his neck.

    _What to say now?_ His fears and worries aside, Dipper was fairly pumped up about the idea of this date, especially considering the place they were visiting. He had figured not too long ago that if he chose a place he felt comfortable in he wouldn't be as paranoid or anxious. Not to mention this was a place that held some good memories, he felt safe here. He wanted Bill to have a good time here too, that way it could become a place for both of them. If it all went well, then Dipper might not be so scared about more potential dates. But it seemed his plan wasn’t going to have a positive result. With Bill being so resistant to enter the café, one of the few places he liked to frequent, and all... Dipper was going to be forced to re-plan everything and try to work up the courage to ask for another date. It may not seem like a huge deal, but just the thought was making Dipper’s stomach twist in knots.

   “ _Hell no,”_ the younger male thought, furrowing his eyebrows, “ _I’m not going to let all my progress go and deal with all of this internal struggle, again. Who says I have to bend to Bill’s will every time? Apart from him and most of the human population, I mean, not that I can force him into anything either way, unless...”_ he bit his bottom lip, considering how worth and unconventional his idea could turn out to be.

   Some blackmail couldn’t be that bad, right?

   “Fine,” he conceded slowly, “I’m not really fond to the idea of forcing you into doing something you don’t want, so just drop me at my home and we can continue seeing each other in the elegant interior of your _car_.” He watched warily as Bill’s expression passed from annoyance to surprise in an instant.

   “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing, kid.” His gaze sharpened, _was the boy really thinking he could use his own game against him?_

   “I have no idea of what you’re talking about, I’m just telling you where the things are going to end after this disastrous not-date.” Dipper ended his sentence gazing into Bill’s eyes, each daring the other to speak first.

   Dipper was screaming internally, hoping that he hadn’t just dug his own grave. Bill, for his part, was cursing the male in front of him for putting him into such an unsavory position. In the end, if he said no, the kid would be falling back a step and he’s have to wait for him to make this move, again.

   William could also just kill him and have it all be over, but where was the fun in that?

 

~*~

 

   Dipper ended up paying twenty dollars for an hour inside the place with free drinks included, as per Bill’s request, if the time was over and the CEO wasn’t absolutely done with everything, he would pay for the next one.

   Dipper relented easily, and instructed him to leave his shoes in a space next to the entrance. Bill grimaced while muttering angrily to himself but did what he was told while ignoring Dipper’s amused laugh. The younger man lead the way to one of the side tables, sitting on the soft cushion and getting comfortable. He gave Bill a curious look as he planted himself stiffly next to him, feeling even more uncomfortable the moment they started to receive more attention. Damn Bill and his ungodly good looks, not that he wasn’t somewhat accustomed to all the attention his soulmate got.

   “I hope the food on this place is worth my sacrifice, Pine tree,” he huffed in annoyance, irked at how his soulmate had managed to get him to agree to dining at this place.

   “It’ll be worth your great suffering, believe me.” The boy rolled his eyes with a smile.

   “Good, because if not I will make sure you pay for it.”

   “I already did, though.” The harsh tone in Bill’s comment made Dipper nervous, a frown tugging his lips down while he fidgeted with his hands. “What would you like to try?”

   “How am I supposed to know? You were the one to bring me here.”

   “You could still try to have a better attitude,” Dipper retorted, done with Bill’s sour attitude, but knew he couldn’t do anything about it. He let out a tired sigh and started to think up some way to get Bill to enjoy his time here, his wallet, and possibly his life, were depending on it. “Have you ever tried Bubble Tea?” He decided to suggest something he and Mabel enjoyed getting at this place.

   “Is that a tea that produces literal bubbles?” Bill asked with a curious glint in his eyes.

   That answer, and the CEO’s confused expression, gave him the answer. Dipper made a small noise of disbelief, “No, not at all.”

   “What is it, then?” Bill was always up for trying something new.

   “It’s a drink that originates from Taiwan, a sort of tea based beverage that has these little tapioca balls inside,” he mulled it over a little more and then added, “You can either ask for milk or fruit based teas.”

   “Interesting,” a wicked grin split Bill’s face, “I want one, Pine tree!” The scream got a lot of looks towards his way, and Dipper curled in on himself, attempting to avoid the looks from the other patrons and placate the other male.

   “Okay, jeez, what flavor would you like it?” He tugged his bangs in an attempt to dilute his sudden nervousness, giving side glances to the groups and couples of the place and the way they started whispering. Even some of the cats were giving them odd looks! Ironically, his favorite animal wasn’t in sight.

   “Surprise me,” and that’s all Dipper needed before jumping up and heading towards the counter to ask for the beverages.

 

~*~

 

   “I can’t believe Mabel was telling the truth!” The woman behind the counter exclaimed as Dipper came over to place their order.

   “What do you mean?” He questioned the barista. She smiled and side eyed Bill, who was shooing away any cat that came close to him.

   “Your soulmate is really the great William Cipher!” The girl whizzed in an excited manner and another rush of attention was over them.

   “Y-yeah…”

   “ _The_ William Cipher is actually here!” The woman actually squealed, and he tried desperately to calm her down, because _everyone was starting to stare at him and he couldn’t deal with that, for the good graces of heaven._ And just when he thought everything was calm again, he was being bombarded by all sort of question he wasn’t really able to answer, all things about Bill that were excedingly… personal.

   “Sam, _please_ , can you take my order now?” He was finally able to stop the excited female, who settled slowly before giggling.

   “Right, right. Sorry, I got a little carried away,” she apologized and retrieved her notepad, “What are you going to order today?”

   “Two boba juices of green tea,” the boy smiled as he placed his well-known order.

   “With milk?” Samantha smiled.

   “Yep.”

   “Your regular is on the way, Dip,” she winked at him and turned to make the tea, leaving him standing alone at the counter.

   Sometime later, he was thanking the girl for both drinks. He lingered for just another few moments to exchange some calmer small talk before leaving to head back to Bill.

   “Don’t forget today is Asian Party!” Was the last call from her, he just confirmed with a nod.

   “What was that?” Bill asked the moment Dipper was back, eyes falling to the cups in the other’s hands.

   “The bubble tea?” The brunette responded unsure, the blue-eyed male shook his head. “Then what?”

   “What does she mean that tonight's _Asian Party_?” Dipper’s mouth opened in an “O” shape while he handed Bill one of the drinks, settling back into the cushions before responding.

   “It’s kind of a themed night here,” he took a sip from his drink, “They just put some K-pop or J-pop and decorate the place. We came here kind of early, so we’re probably going to miss most of it.”

   “That’s fine by me,” Bill shrugged, tasting the strange beverage, it was oddly good, “I’m not really interested in any type of modern music.”

   “Excuse me,” Dipper scoffed indignantly. “The K-pop is an excellent music genre.”

  “Yeah, well, I’m just interested in the wicked letters and sinful sounds that come from Brendon Urie.”

   “So you despise the K-pop, but will happily listen to the songs of one of the members of the Emo Trinity?”

   “Be more respectful towards Panic! At the Disco, kid,” Bill warned.

   “Then respect the art of my idols, Bill.” Another sip. “Besides, now it’s just Brendon! At the Disco.” It was an inoffensive taunt that caused William to gasp in indignation, but Dipper’s attention was grabbed by the approaching figure of Dipper’s favorite patron.

   “Have you heard his recent work?” Bill continued, not noticing the change in Dipper’s demeanor. “It’s as awesome as ever, not to mention that…” his ramble went unheard by the way his soulmate slipped out of his seat in a swift motion, drink left behind, to start to cuddle a furball?

    _Was the great William Cipher just ditched for a cat?_

   “Mishi, how’s my favorite creature on the world?” _The answer was yes, he was._

The blonde gaped incredulously at the fact a cat was able to take Dipper’s attention away from him. How could he have lost the attention of his meant-to-be to the claws of a despicable animal? And to one as unimpressive as _that_?

   Sometime later, Dipper was back with the medium-sized animal cupped in his arms and a beautiful ( _idiotic,_ Bill corrected) smile on his lips, sitting back down in his cushion.

   “Why did you bring _that_ with you?” He spat the question, pointing to the creature. He managed to catch the attention of the feline, the soft purring it had been emitting slowly falling to silence. A low growl came from the cat instead as it opened its maw to hiss at him, its claws slipping out in a show of aggression. Bill almost returned the his by reflex.

   “This is Mishiru, and I brought him over here because he’s _my_ cat,” the brunette explained giving a slight scowl to both of his companions. Honesty, Bill was acting more like a cat by the second, he could see why Bill hated them now, they were competition to him.

   “Is that so?” Bill asked, raising an eyebrow. “And if it’s yours, why is it _here_?”

   The brunette frowned at Bill’s obvious disdain for the feline, but just shrugged. “I found Mishi on the streets one day when he was just a kitten, but we already have a pet at home so I wasn’t able to keep him. We were- _are_ , really close, though, so my sister and I started to look for a place where we could continue seeing each other, and we ended up here.” He gave some pats to the animal, smiling fondly. “It was hard for him, but now he loves his new home. Right, Mishi?”

   The other male watched how the attention of the college student was stolen from him, again. A dark squirming feeling rippled through Bill's stomach, a feeling he hadn't dealt with in quite some time, jealousy. It burned through his stomach and traveled through his veins like a nasty drought of poison. He needed Dipper's attention, he needed it like he needed air, and that fluff was keeping it from him. How dare a stupid animal distract _his_ soulmate. Stopping his plans to continue their course. How dare his mentioned soulmate let it happen.

   How was he letting it happen?

   “How can you like _those_ things?” _over me_ , the blonde nearly hissed, making exaggerated gestures.

   “They are cute and a good company, besides, they are fairly intelligent,” The college student explained lightly, _You’re a lot like them when you aren’t giving me a heartattack._ It was like dealing with a petulant child. That thought made him smile inwardly, William really acted like a spoiled kid. His thoughts didn’t stay there for too long though, Mishiru demanding that he keep up his ministrations.

   “Right, I suppose that for _your_ level,” Bill snorted with a cruel curvature to his mouth, “they are.”

   His provocations went unheard, and he found himself pouting at the neglect and disinterest. This kind of thing had never happened to him, and in other situations his emotions would take the form of rage. He tried writing off the hurt feelings as a show of his expert skills at keeping his true emotions in check. It was useless though, a part of him was actually put off at how Dipper was ignoring him in favor of the cat. He blamed it on the stupid cafe, filled with dumb felines, and their stupid fuzzy asses distracting Dipper from him.

   Bill sent an annoyed look towards the cat that was in _his_ soulmate’s lap, the jealousy inside of him growing at the obvious content of the creature. He should be the one feeling giddy for the progress in making Dipper fall in love with him, and subsequently destroying him. So he made a move.

   Just a second later, Mishiru was scrambling angrily from his cozy place over the boy’s legs, away from the figure that threatened to splat him if he stayed there. He let out a hiss, that was returned in the form of a glare _‘He is mine’,_ was the message behind it, and the creature felt the need to claw away the threatening human. He was dangerous.

   “Pay attention to me.” the sudden whine was muffled by the way the male was laying face down into one of his thighs. Dipper gave him a surprised look and a strangled sound, not really knowing what to do. After thinking about it for a few moments, he put his hand down and started to pet the blonde locks of his soulmate, then he looked down to the fuming kitten and gave him an apologetic smile.

   The cat gave him a concerned look, his eyes boring into Dipper, urging him to be careful.

   Bill for his part let out a soft sigh, accepting all of the caring ministrations (he deserved them, after all), letting the fuzzy feeling from yesterday get a hold of him.

   Just that time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter!  
> Sorry about the delay, it has been somewhat busy recently. Eitherway, this was just a big bunch of headcanons mashed up together, to have at least one nice thing on the story.  
> Thanks for all the kudos, reads and comments, I appreciate each of them.  
> The amazing beta for this chapter was AngstMom.


	8. Tad Strange

    Tad Strange was annoyed.

   And not just that, he was also tired as hell. A stressful day at work came as no surprise considering his place in managing the company, guaranteeing him just a certain amount of rest. Said rest was supposed to be respected and treated with extreme care, the functionality of most people depended on it, Tad included.

   Bill didn’t seem to understand, or care, for those sort of things though. For some dark twisted reason, the blonde seemed to thrive on the misery of others, sometimes even going out of his way to enjoy someone's misfortune. This odd trait of Bill Cipher found the black-haired male stuck listening to the incessant rambling of how the **Great William Cipher won the fight against one of his biggest enemies** (a cat, the enemy was a godforsaken cat)  **and managed to be just a step nearer to destroy his soulmate** . Tad had never had such a terrible migraine.

   The englishman wondered if this was the way karma choosed to make him pay for his (terrible) life choices, because if that was the case, he was really paying dearly.

   It was kind of comforting to see it that way, all the same.

   “Can you believe it?” Cipher’s amused hiss did nothing for the sleep that was clawing the edges of his brain.

   “It’s really amusing…” Tad suppressed a yawn and directed his tired gaze towards the clock that was resting on the side-table next to his bed. The glow of red numbers signaled that it was now 2:54 in the morning, he frowned knowing that even if he managed to make Bill shut up, he was just going to get three unsavory hours of sleep.

    Then again, three hours were better than none.

     “Really,  _ Theodore _ ?” There was an indignant huff of irritation, “That’s the only thing you have to say about the amazing way I  **survived** in that hell-hole,  **and** got another date?”

    “Indeed,” the englishman didn’t even try to suppress lackluster tone of his tired voice, his eyelids drooping dangerously.

    “You’re a terrible listener, you know that?” A huff and the sound of blankets being rustled, William was probably sitting up. “Pyronica would be all over me, desperately trying to get more details.”

    “Maybe because she’s so into gossiping like a teenager girl, which is what you’re becoming if you continue giving me the same details over and over again,” Theodore replied absently, ignoring the sound of annoyance his statement got.

    The blonde furrowed his eyebrows for the distasteful comment, after a few seconds a malevolent grin split his face.

“Well, you really didn’t act so bothered when the little Lou was breathing gossip like oxygen,” as Bill finished speaking he could practically hear the clack and grind of teeth as Tad processed what he'd said. He let a little snicker slip from between his lips.

_     He was Theodore, but seemingly not the same, with clothes of an aristocrat cut and an unimpressed look, he strolled down the roads in England of 1864. The busy streets vibrated around his figure but that didn’t slow his passing at all. _

_     The businessman was mulling over too many important matters to care for the people milling about around him. Being back in his town of origin, Tad could feel all of his senses rising to high alert. A strong laugh had him nearly doubling over, the force of it making him swivel to find the source. _

_    Two figures were in front of the place, the one laughing was a redhead and freckled male, obviously taller than his companion, another boy, with black hair and obsidian eyes. Both had rags in their hands, obviously cleaning the outside of the establishment.  Theodore set his eyes over the shorter man and it felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. Steadily, the beating of his heart became stronger, warmer. A feeling of extravagant fulfillment took hold of him, and almost like sensing the intensity of his gaze, his  _ **_soulmate_ ** _ (because that boy was  _ **_his_ ** _ soulmate), directed his sight towards him. The heavens knew it was a beautiful sensation when both of them locked eyes. _

 

    “Don’t, Cipher, just don’t” Tad warned in a tense tone, the other was literally touching one of his biggest, figurative wounds.

 

_ For the first time in a lot of years, Tad wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, the first few decades had been spent thinking about how he would meet his soulmate. A thousand possible ways to meet could occur, and it had been so long for Tad. How should he even approach? Would his soulmate make the first move, or should he take the initiative since he was older? _

_     A few seconds (or were they minutes?) passed, both of them just drowning on the appearance of the other. At the same time, the redhead was seemingly worried for the lack of response from his friend. In his dramatism he’d begun shaking some sense back into the stunned figure of his best friend, not caring for his place of focus. _

_     Theodore watched in surprise, and maybe a little bit of amusement, how the shorter figure was moved back and forth by his distressed friend. The boy eventually got a hold of himself and punched his friend, knocking the redhead to the ground, yelling an insult at him as his face flushed. Tad laughed lightly, turning and beginning to walk over to the quarrelling boys who were now attracting more than one weirded out look. _

_     “Excuse me,” the business man cleared his throat once he arrived to the location, capturing the attention of both of the young men. His soulmate opened his eyes a little startled and immediately stepped away from the beaten-up guy, looking sheepish. _

_    Tad found it surprisingly adorable. _

_     “Uh… greetings,” was the only nervous word he got after a while. _

_     “Greetings,” he nodded with a small smile, the other returned the gesture and just that got his heart to make a small leap. _

 

Cipher’s blue-eyes shined with wicked intent “My, my,  **Taddy** . You’re being so aggressive… I’m sure the kid always called you over your temper, right?”

    “Cipher.” he warned again, voice garbled by the way he was attempting to control the rage that was consuming him from the inside.

 

_     “Jesus Christ, Lou! You almost killed me!” and just when he was going to present himself, he was interrupted for the loud red haired boy, Tad saw how his soulmate (‘Lou’, apparently) sigh in annoyance. _

_     “Matthew, this is  _ **_not_ ** _ the time,” ‘Lou’ hissed, making swift gestures with his hands, desperately trying to make the other understand the current situation. _

_     The freckled boy furrowed his brows in confusion “I didn’t know you liked to impress aristocratic men.” he spat. _

_     “Bloody hell…” the black-haired boy let out, exasperated “Seriously, Matt. I know you’re  _ **_dense_ ** _ , but I didn’t think you were this dense!?” _

_     Matthew scowled like he was entering a state of deep thought, looking between the two for an extended period of time. Hopelessness began to settle over the shorter boy as his friend still didn’t make the connection. _

_     “I’m his soulmate,” Theodore explained, taking pity on the slow teen. _

_     “Oh…” the other gaped for a few moments before the words finally made ‘click’ “Ohhh!” _

_     There was a beat. _

_     And then two. _

_     “So, are you going to give us some privacy, or...?” Lou finally spoke with a frown at Matt’s unresponsive state. _

_     “O-oh! Sure, sure! Err…” the redhead started to scramble around, attempting to get up, finally catching the real meaning behind his revelation. “Did you heard that? I think the boss is calling,” He pretended, to make his departure more ‘realistic’, retrieving his abandoned cloth before marching to do entrance of the tavern. “Nice to meet ya, rich boy!” he called, and then snickered, adding in a lighter tone, “Just wait till Lizzie hears about this.” _

_     “Heavens, why?” the middle-class boy muttered, ashamed for the manners of his best friend, and how probably he was going to gush with Elizabeth (of all people) about the finding of his soulmate. Speaking of which. _

_     “Your friend seems rather, enthusiastic” Tad commented, standing next to him in a casual gesture, Lou jumped slightly. _

_     “Or obnoxious, sorry about him, I’d say that’s not how he normally is, but I’d be lying,” the shorter boy added with a small laugh. _

_     “I suppose that you speak from experience,” Tad chuckled, both of them going silent. Tad used it to think a little about what he should do, in the end he opened his arms, like he was about to embrace someone “May I?” _

 

__    “But he was also really hot-tempered, wasn’t he? Super aggressive for sure!” Bill continued taunting, this was the best way to make Tad  **finally** move on.

    “Don’t speak about him like you know,” Theodore growled and clenched his phone tighter. Bill was crossing the line, he was really just a step away from making Tad snap.

    Even when the englishman considered Cipher a friend (or something similar to one), he was considering just killing the insensitive prick, for once, but he couldn’t fall as low as the other.

    Not again.

 

_     The black-haired boy jumped slightly, not really understanding why he was being asked for permission to receive a hug, but he found it incredibly sweet. His soulmate was actually interested in getting to know him, getting close to him. It was such a sweet gesture, that Lou couldn’t stop the light blush that tinted his cheeks. He neared the taller man in a swift motion and threw both of his arms around his soulmate, warmth surged from his chest enveloping him completely. _

_    Theodore was slightly taken aback at the quick reaction, wrapping his arms around the boy and smiling, letting himself feel the warmth from his love. _

_    After some time they finally let go, but continued standing close to each other. _

_    “Well, I guess some presentations are in order” Theodore commented with a smile. _

_     “Indeed,” The younger male nodded “I’m Louie, Louie Thompson.“ and he smiled again, trying to make a better impression. _

_     “A pleasure” Tad smiled too, and made a small bow, “My name’s Theodore Strange.” _

_      Louie let out a small laugh, not really used to someone with so many manners directed at him. He wondered if he should start learning about the correct ways to act inside of the higher-classes, he frowned, the idea of being as pompous and arrogant as the rich people not sounding appealing to him. Then again, his soulmate was a part of that kind of society, and he didn’t seemed all that bothered for his appearance or origins. _

_     He was surprisingly nice, and against better judgement, Louie could say that he was already fond of the man. _

_     And then it hit him “Wait, are you not the second hand man of the infamous William Cipher?” He inquired with some bafflement, the surname ‘Strange’ being one that has been sounding all over England since he was a little kid, almost a legend at this point. But the Thompson boy couldn’t be that lucky, could he? _

_     Unlucky could be more like it. _

_      “Ah! So my name really has left a strong impression on the people,” Theodore made a small gesture of embarrassment, attempting to brush off the title and wondering how exactly his soulmate was going to take the fact that he was one of the most important entities on the world. _

 

__ “But I do know,” William teased. “Remember all those times you would go on and on about how  **lovely** the kid was? How much he made you  **fall** ?” He chuckled, “Good thing I stopped you before you ended up making a mistake, right,  **Taddy** ?”

    “Shut up,” the black-haired male croaked out. His throat constricted painfully in his attempt to stop the screams and cries that were burning him from the interior.

 

_  “It certainly has,” Louie nodded, “I have heard so much about you, ever since I was little.” _

_     “I hope they were good things” Tad breathed out. _

_     “They were mostly rumors, and I never really paid them much attention.” he walked over to the forgotten rag with a shrug, Matthew was the one who always believed the gossips. _

_     “I see, I sincerely hope nothing left a bad impression about myself.” _

_     “Don’t worry about it, you already seem to be a gentleman, if these last few minutes we have spent together are anything to go by,” he walked back to the taller figure, tapping his chest lightly with a small smirk. “In reality, I’m probably the one who made a first bad impression,” he made a sheepish gesture, remembering how he lashed out against Matt. In his defense, the way the freckled man handled the whole ordeal was irritating. _

_     “It was different, for sure,” Theodore corrected with a chuckle, “It really showed you’re a person with attitude.” _

_    “That’s true,” the boy smiled. “I don’t like when other people think that they can treat me like I am less than them.” _

_     “I don’t think there's really anyone who is like that,” Tad hummed, thinking over the matter. _

_     “You’d be surprised, there’s a lot of people of my… economical status, that are just about ready to please those ‘above’ us,” Lou frowned. “It’s irritating, they don’t even fight to prove we have the same value!” _

_     Talk like this with someone who was obviously ‘filthy-rich’ was probably a mistake, because even if they were soulmates there wasn’t a real way to tell if Theodore would be uncomfortable with all of his equality ramble. He couldn’t help it, though, Lou has always seen the social classification as something antagonizing, what was so great about having money and power if you were just a shitty person? _

_     Besides, (and against the normal expectation) Tad was actually listening, not with amusement or for education. No, he looked actually interested in what he got to say, and it was so great to have someone from a higher social status to finally listen! It gave his idealism an actual chance to succeed, but he was probably jumping into conclusions just now. _

_     “I suppose that’s because people tend to value material worth over simpler things, like relationships and familial ties,” Theodore commented and added, “Money guarantees a lot of resources, but it does not guarantee the feelings of a good man.” _

_     “Well, it sucks,” Lou deadpanned, “And it’s the cause of a big amount of social problems.” _

_     “Yes, but maybe things will change with time.” _

_     “Maybe,” the boy agreed. _

_     Some silence. _

_     “Do you work here?” The businessman signaled the tavern, trying to continue the conversation. _

_    “Oh, yes, I have helped the owner out for a while,” Louie confirmed and Theodore eyed the establishment, it was extremely plain, clean enough and nothing else, the old wooden sign in the front being just mildly attractiv _ e.  _ It screamed average all the way. _

_   “It looks… comfortable, cozy,” he mentioned after a while, the boy laughed. _

_     “Thank you, but, don’t feel forced to say something nice,” he looked him with glee. “It’s just normal, I’m sure you are accustomed to better places.”  _

_     “Well, yes, but I seriously mean it,” the older man confessed. _

_     “I hope you come to visit it again, then,” the obsidian eyes gleamed, liking the idea of seeing the man again. _

_     “Count on it,” Tad responded, and they both laughed. _

_     The conversation continued, with some laughs, comments, and confessions from in between, like they were intimate friends and not just two guys that just met. They were comfortable and happy with each other. _

_     “Hey!” The sound of the familiar voice, got the both of them to stop and look towards the entrance of the building. “I seriously don’t want to be the one that ends your love-time,” Matt’s gaze flicked to the interior of the tavern, “But Mr. Smith wants you back at work, you know how cranky he is: ‘I ain’t paying you to do nothing!’” he mocked what Tad assumed to be their boss’ voice, causing Lou to laugh, “But seriously, get your ass in here.” _

_     “I’m coming, I’m coming, just...” he took a lazy step away and stopped to think something over, he directed himself towards Tad “Can you wait here for a second?” _

_     Incapable of doing anything else, Theodore nodded and the boy absconded quickly to the inside of the tavern. When he stepped back out, he was clutching a piece of paper in one of his hands. _

_     “Here,” he handed him the parchment with a light blush, Theodore investigated the note, finding an address scribbled with care. “In case you don’t find me in here.” _

_     Without any sign or warning, Theodore was pulled down by his shirt, feeling a small peck on his right cheek. When Lou pulled away, both of their faces were flushed a vibrant red. _

_     “See ya,  _ **_Taddy_ ** _!” Were the words that accompanied the shining obsidian eyes. _

 

     Tad stopped another sob and shook his head in an attempt to make the memories to stop. He clenched his teeth, those dark obsidian eyes still burned into the backs of his eyelids.

    “I have to hand it to you, not everyone can continue the way you have. Still strong and professional!” Bill praised in a mocking tone, “Impressive, really.”

     “I said, shut up!” Tad growled, letting his frustration and pain finally flow, “Do you think I’m proud of it!? That I found it freeing or think it was worth it!?” His words came out in a cruel hiss, some tears made their way down his cheeks. “Because Heaven knows how much I regret my decision, how I have wished for an opportunity to change one of my biggest mistakes,” he bit his lip to stop another sob. “God, I miss him.”

 “Square,” the blonde furrowed his eyebrows for the sudden outburst, not really grasping what was happening.

    “Goodbye, Bill.” and he hung up, not waiting for an answer.

    From the other side of the line, Bill watched his cellphone dumbfounded.

   Theodore threw his phone to the other side of the room, too done with everything to care for the destiny of the object. He flopped down with a huff and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to get the tears to disappear.

    He finally broke down, (like that time he craddle a too cold body on his arms) he finally had the guts to tell Cipher what was his real feelings about the situation were. His heart felt heavy, no a real change or freeing feeling, of course, confessing his faults will never change the things he did.

  It was 5 o’clock when his tired mind finally succumbed, and he dreamed about blood, hatred and dulled lifeless obsidian eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really, REALLY sorry for how long it took me to get this dones. School has been consuming me whole and ughh.  
> I hope the chapter compensate it, even if it isn't exactly BillDip.
> 
> The awesome beta for the chapter was Angstmom.


	9. Message

    "...and then he just suddenly lay down over my thighs," Dipper ended his tale, shoving a good amount of eggs and bacon into his mouth in an attempt to hide the light blush the memories caused on him.

   "That's so cute!" he flinched at the squeal Mabel let out, even though he should be accustomed to this type of behavior from his overexcitable sister.

     "It wasn't that great," he spoke and sighed, trying to calm his sister down. They were in a public area, and attracting too much attention wasn't something he felt fond of, even more so considering how his popularity levels went up the moment people discovered who his soulmate was. It wasn't like Dipper felt the responsibility of leaving a good impression. If anything, the more plain and normal he looked the sooner people would lose interest in him and start focusing on more important matters.

       It was a theory he wanted to try out, because the benefits it could bring would be highly appreciated, because in the end Dipper really did not like the attention.

 

         He didn't want it.  
  
   But the destiny seemed really keen on giving him things he never asked for, then again it could also be something caused by his terrible luck. Either way, Dipper's life always appeared to be something out of a movie, and he was also the one who got the short end of the stick. It was true that he was smart and talented in subjects that required some artistic undertone, and creative enough to always get out of sticky situations, and had a really supportive family, and if he was honest the physical aspect of himself was good enough to be considered 'cute'. However, the one thing he really prided himself on was his intelligence, and for some reason it was the one thing people always seemed to sniff at when they met him. His creativity already paled in comparison to Mabel's and it was often snuffed out by his overwhelming anxiety. So while he was an excellent artist, it was a trait often overlooked. He didn't even know where to begin when it came to his appearance and how that too was a horrible problem. Well, that was untrue, he knew where to start, but it was a painful subject. It was obvious in the end, anybody who has the misfortune of looking under his clothes would be able to tell.   
       
    The young man with the chestnut hair sighed again.   
  
   "Hello? Earth to Dipping Sauce! Come in Dipping Sauce!" Mabel called with a little bit of concern. It was clear that he brother fell into another one of his 'nerdy internal discussions', as she liked to call them, and every time Dipper did that, it was to put himself down for the most miniscule reasons. And Mabel needed to stop that, "If you don't answer me you are automatically agreeing to take me, Candy and Grenda to the next concert of Several Timez."

     "Wait, what?" The girl smiled with relief when her twin finally reacted to give her a questioning and slightly confused look.

   "You flew away into 'Dippresive Town' and I was trying to get you out of there," the older girl explained, and Dipper winced when he realized that he fell into one of his bad habits again.

  "Uh... sorry," he commented, ashamed for how he soured the experience.

      "Stop acting like that, we're here to gossip about our private lives like old ladies, not to act all gloomy like kicked puppies," Mabel spoke expressively, making exaggerated arm and hand motions, grinning when she managed to make Dipper snort.

     "Need I remind you that you were the one asking for the gossip," the brunette teased, leaving his self-doubts and blames for later.

     "Are you implying that you are not interested in what Pacifica and I do when we are alone?" She feigned an indignant gasp, that then turned into a suggestive movement of eyebrows. Both of the siblings laughed at her antics.

   "Gross, Mabel," the man gave a playful push to the arm of his sibling once the fit of laughter was over.

    "Not for me!" Mabel chirped again, and Dipper smiled fondly, his sister really was someone incredible.

   "Okay, okay, keep it down. You don't want all of the people in the restaurant to now what you do with your rich girlfriend," Dipper scolded, but the effect was lost with the smile still adorning his face. Mabel just beamed at him, her eyes alight with happiness.

     "You're right, Dipper! I need to keep Pacifica's reputation intact," she murmured and put an innocent expression, "It would catastrophic if the media discovered how much she loves me."

    Dipper snorted once more, and shook his head with amusement, "Pacifica would be so red if she was here."

     "Oh, yes! She gets flustered really easy!" Mabel beamed, "But we should be discussing the other rich blonde, you know, the one who’s in love with you? Come on, I want details!" Dipper tensed up.

   "Well..." the brunette scoffed, gesturing behind Mabel to the diner’s television, "He just so happens to be on television right now."

    "Yeah, right" Mabel called with disbelief, "I know by experiences that's just a blatant lie."

   "Ugh, fine, maybe he's somewhat different," he looked at Mabel who was urging him to continue. "I mean, Bill is just as eccentric as how he seems to be, intelligent too and somewhat, err-" the college student tried to find a way to describe his soulmate.

        "Charming?"

      "Ehh, yes, but also..." he fidgeted a little bit.

   "Alluring? Attractive?" Mabel insisted.

    "Intimidating," Dipper ended and started to scramble to make more words to ease the look Mabel sent his way. "I-I mean it in a good way! Sometimes, like, umm, he just tends to change a little bit to suddenly, like the way he acts around me is suddenly different, and that really puts me on edge! I just feel that I'm walking on some fine line at points, like if I ever did something that pissed Bill off enough, I won't make it back home," the boy murmured the last part, grabbing the glass of juice that he ordered for breakfast, avoiding eye contact as best he could.

      "Dipper..." Mabel spoke gently, the younger twin huffed.

      "I know it's ridiculous, 'cause I have already spent time with William and he has never done something to actually harm me. And yeah, there's the sudden changes in personality and that tone he uses when he gets annoyed, but it's probably not something that should rile me that much. Maybe it's something he normally does, and I'm just making a big deal out of it due to the influence of my anxiety and fears, things that don't have a solid base," Dipper groaned and tugged at the bangs that covered the birthmark on his forehead. At that point he was just rambling about his own doubts but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be honest with his sister, even if his complicated sense of honesty just confused her.

   "Bro-bro, are you scared of Bill?" Mabel took hold of one of one of her brother’s hands and gave it a squeeze. She finally managed to catch his gaze and send him a reassuring smile.

     "No! I-It's not like that!" Dipper's eyes widened and he tried to rectify the subject, the serious expression in Mabel's face told him that his outburst didn't convince her. "Not exactly..." he mumbled and slumped into his seat, massaging his temple with his free hand.

     "Then?" the young girl questioned and gave a small squeeze to the hand that was still in her grasp.

     "It's not as intense as before," the Pines male cleared. "The time I have spend with Bill has really decimated the fear I got about the whole 'meeting my soulmate' ordeal," he furrowed his eyebrows. "He's a total dork with too much ego that likes to give me heart attacks," a smile fluttered on his lips, "I kinda like him, it's just that maybe I'm scared of the idea of him?"

      Mabel thought carefully about the idea for a second, "That would make sense, almost all your life you were convinced your soulmate was dangerous and would hurt you, someone that probably harmed you in the past... and now that the moment of being with Bill finally came, your opinion about him is a little biased," she gave his hand another squeeze and smiled. "You just need some time, and it's really brave of you to take it. That being said, don't feel forced to spend a lot of time with him, if you go on another date, do it when you feel ready."

     "Thanks, Mabes," Dipper returned the squeeze and gave her an appreciative look, "It's a little late for me to take my time though."

      "Uh, why exactly?" Mabel pouted.

     "Bill asked me for another date and I accepted," the boy made gestured sheepishly with his free hand, and his sister watched him with disbelief.

   "Dippin' dots, what the hell!? I thought you weren't fond of the idea of going alone with Mr. Hot-Pants somewhere you didn't know," Mabel gaped incredulously and pointed an accusatory finger at her brother. Dipper sighed and dropped his head in guilt.

    "And it's true," the brunette chuckled at Mabel’s nickname for Bill, "But that would be unfair to him on my part, wouldn't it? Because Bill is actually trying and I should be doing the same."

    "Oh, Dip-Dop. I'm so proud of you!" quicker that any of the two could tell, Mabel was already rounding the table and forcing him into a bear hug, jumping lightly with joy.

    "Mabel, please," Dipper awkwardly hugged her back, acutely aware of the diner’s patrons watching them. "People are staring."

      "Sorry, sorry," the girl smiled goofily and extracted herself from the hug, turning swiftly to face the rest of costumers in the establishment. "Okay everybody, there's nothing to see here, go back to your own breakfast!" Some laughs and a scoff sounded in the restaurant and a little later the background noise of conversation and dishes being used started again.     

     "Now..." Mabel moved her chair closer to the shy form of her brother, "let's develop our plan of action, shall we?"

      Dipper covered his face with his hands, glancing at the shining expression of his sister from between his fingers and sighed "You're not forcing any of your cheesy attitudes on me, Mabes.”

     "It's not cheesy! It's the art of seduction," the woman gasped and started to announce the reasons why her recommendations were important for his success on a date. "We will need to teach you how to carry yourself in places of renown, because I doubt your soulmate will take you to a place that's nothing but the best. We will also need to work out your confidence, and most importantly, you will need a new suit."

     "What's wrong with my suit?" Dipper pursued his lips, not feeling up to go looking for new clothes, especially not with someone as fashion crazy as Mabel.

      "That rag is as old as Grunkle Stan," Mabel deadpanned, then she started to check out her purse, getting some money out of her wallet to pay for the food they ordered leaving the cash over the table. Mabel stood up and marched over to her brother, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit. "Onwards!"

      "Mabel, wait!" Unable to do anything else, Dipper followed the imposing figure of his twin.  
  
                              ~*~   
  
          "Now, I think it would be better if we chose something classy that works for all kinds of occasions, considering we don't know where your date is going to be," Mabel explained while shuffling through the clothes hung on the ridiculously large rack. "We can also make assumptions and guess that he is going to take you out at night time and opt for a tuxedo," Mabel mused as she compared two different suits, feeling the fabric and making a face before putting one back.

    "I'm pretty sure that Bill is going to take me out for dinner," Dipper spoke, hoping that if he filled her in the trip would end faster.

   "What makes you say that?" Mabel questioned, not losing one bit of her concentration.

 "Soulmate intuition?" Dipper offered with a shrug, the girl snorted.

   "Good try, but we're still taking our time. Even though dinner happens to be my biggest guess in the matter too," Mabel conceded and continue to move along the rack, discarding jackets or pants with colors or cuts that weren't useful to Dipper's skin tone or complexion. "I think the typical black and white will work out for you, we will be using a bowtie as well, a normal tie will simply not do."

    Some time later, Dipper's arms were filled up with several sets of suits that all looked pretty much the same to him. Ten minutes into 'looking for the perfect suit' and the arms of the young man were already strained and his brow sweating, his breath coming out in little huffs as Mabel carted them around the store.

     "I think we can work with this" Mabel confirmed with a proud beam, urging Dipper towards the changing area. He followed with puffed cheeks, letting a huff when he was able to put all of the suits down.

     Dipper stretched his back, getting his cellphone out of his pocket to check the time, the icon of messages gleamed temptingly at him and in a bout of bravery, he pressed on the text icon and pulled up the chat he had going with Bill.  
  
  _'My sister is going to bury me alive and it's all your fault.'_   
  
    A few seconds later, he got an answer:   
  **_'Well, hello to you too, kid! I'm glad to see you keep me in mind to such an extent, to put me at fault of your sister wishes to end your existence.'_ **   
  
    Dipper rolled his eyes:

    ' _I didn't know you could use sarcasm.'_   
****_  
_ **_'Seriously, Pine tree? The fact that you're always the one to sass me around, doesn't mean I can't do the same.'_ **   
  
_'I never said you couldn't... you just don’t usually do it.’_   
  
_'_ **_That is because I prefer other methods to show my discomfort or disgust.'_ **   
  
_'Like intimidation?'_   
  
_'_ **_Sure, but manipulation can also do the trick.'_ **   
  
    A little grin lifted Dipper’s lips:

     _'That is something I have noticed.'_   
  
**_'Oh! Don't worry, Pine tree, for you they are just empty threats.'_ **   
  
    The message got Dipper to rise an eyebrow, but before he could answer, his phone vibrated again.   
  
       _'_ **_Sometimes. ;)'_ **   
  
     And the college student rolled his eyes again:

     _'Oh, wow, that really reassured me.'_

  
    Even as Dipper tried to play off what Bill had said, the comment made something inside of him churn.

   "Come on, bro-bro! We don't have all day," he doesn't get the chance to dwell on their conversation, with Mabel in front of him, a hand on her hip and the other holding out to him the first suit.

    Dipper directed a look to the device still clutched in his hands, no new messages. With a tired sigh, he put the phone away and took the clothes from his twin, marching solemnly inside one of the cubicles.

     "How do you plan paying for this, again?" Mabel heard the wandering  voice of her brother after being in the try-out process for a while, "I mean, everything in this store is way more expensive than what we can afford."

     "Do not worry, brother of mine!" Mabel grinned with a wicked gleam on her eyes, taking out an elegant credit card, "I'm already prepared for this."

   "Okay, umm, can you help me with the tie? I don't think it should look like this," Mabel rolled her eyes with humor and put her things away to march over towards the cubicle her brother was currently occupying, knocking and calling so he opened the door.

 

   A mysterious figure used the opportunity to approach the forgotten purse of Mabel Pines.  
  
   "Thanks, sis." Dipper called, remaining as still as possible to let the girl work more easily.

   "No, prob." she answered, sticking her tongue in concentration, Dipper chuckled at the action and scanned the rest of the room, wanting to distract his sister as little as possible. His sweep of their surroundings was stopped at the sight of a woman that was kneeled in front of the seat previously occupied by his sister, rummaging through her things.

     Not wanting to alert the thief that she was spotted, Dipper got the attention of his sister with a small hand move to point discretely towards the scene. Mabel followed the direction that her brother was signaling and when she saw what was taking place, her eyes widened in surprise. Both of the twins shared a look and began to approach slowly, until they were just a few feet away, watching the way the tanned girl got a shinning pink cellphone out of the bag, a triumphant expression on her face.

     "Hey!" Mabel said at last, her tone hard enough to appear imposing, the declaration managed to get an startled pair of ebony eyes directed towards the siblings, but they were unable to do anything else when the dark-eyed woman jumped to abscond from the place.

     "Shit," Dipper cursed shooting Mabel another look before the two started the chase after the retreating woman, they abandoned the establishment while hearing the cry from one of the attendant but they didn't stop. "Come on, dude, give it back!" the girl just spared him a glance, to then direct it down to the stolen phone, her steps not wavering a single bit.

   "Please, just give me back my phone!" Mabel called out, but was still ignored by the woman.

   The chase continued for a few minutes, with people moving out of the way and directing surprised or annoyed looks at the running teens. With every second, desperation started to envelope the twins and then the woman they were chasing took a sharp turn, the brunettes followed closely but stopped death on their tracks when they saw the stolen device lying innocently on the floor, the figure with ebony eyes disappearing down the street.  
  
                              ~*~   
   
     Dipper gave a long and nervous analysis to the suit that was lying over the desk of his room. After the whole incident (that Mabel decided to shrug off, she got her cell phone back, after all), the pair was forced to walk back to the store where they had been searching for his date clothes. Not even a second after entering the place, the relieved faces of the attendants of the store greeted them.

        Dipper became as red as a tomato, shying away while Mabel laughed it off and explained the situation to the attendants, all of whom were highly understanding. Finally, they finished their shopping, and true to his sister words, he got a simple black tuxedo and a white dress shirt.  


     It fit him rather well, Dipper admitted.  
  
     After making it home, Dipper flopped down onto his bed, groaning as his nerves sat heavy in his stomach at the thought of his future date with Bill. He tried to eliminate all the pessimistic scenarios and decided to think over what topics he could talk about while being out with Bill (whatever was needed for things to not get awkward, or lethal).

      The brunette shook his head and was ready to fall deep in thought again, when he heard the sound of a notification being received by his phone. Curiosity piqued, he picked up the phone to see who the message was from, his eyebrows raising when he couldn't find it in his contact list.

 

        In fact, he didn't recognize it at all.  
  
      Dipper pondered the idea of it being some kind of prank from some of the guys at his college, but it seemed unlikely considering how the harassment he suffered stopped when people discovered who was his soulmate.

     It was probably just a wrong number, the message appeared innocent enough.  
  
     _'Can we talk?'_ Was what it read. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! We're entering a new arc on the story (my beta inspired a important part of it, so thank you).
> 
> The beta for the chapter was the great Angstmom.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first long fic! I hope I can do a good job at it.  
> The idea came from the Soulmate AU in which you are supposed to stop aging when you turn 20 until you meet your soulmate, and an awesome comment threat on tumblr that added the idea of stop aging again if your soulmate died or was kill. So the credit goes there.  
> I think the part of the scars come actually from me. ^^'  
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
